


Rebel Princess

by iamcatastrophicc



Series: Rebel Series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: After Frank gave the business up to Pete, Frank and his baby boy have been living together happily at Frank's beach house. The two were finally healed and happy. That is, until Frank gets a phone call and ends up dragged back to Belleville.





	1. Prologue

“Well now, aren't you just the most beautiful kitten in the world,” Frank said. 

I smiled proudly as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Oh, you're so cute,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

Frank picked up my leash and I crawled beside him as we headed back to the bedroom. I could feel my tail against the back of my thighs as I looked up at him. 

I remember when he was in the hospital, he was so pale and fragile and sick. He was nothing like that anymore. He was tougher now than before. His hair had been grown out to his shoulders and although he had taken out his piercings, he made up for it by getting more tattoos. Frank was nicer too. Not that he wasn't nice before, but now he wasn't stressed out about anything so he just spent all his time taking care of me.

“Daddy?” I asked as he was handcuffing my to the bed. 

“Yes, baby boy?” He replied. 

“I love you,” I said with a quiet giggle. 

“I love you too, baby,” Frank repeated, kissing my forehead. 

He got the soft leather cuffs around my ankles and grabbed his black whip. He ran it over my thighs gently and I whimpered. His arm raised up, just about to swing down when his phone rang. 

“What?” Frank asked, clearly annoyed. 

I could tell why he was annoyed, I could see the slight hard on in his boxers. He listened for a while before sighing. 

“Hey, let me put you on hold for a minute,” Frank said. 

He set the phone down and uncuffed me as I pouted. He took out my plug and pulled off my ears. 

“Why don't you go swimming?” He suggested. “I'll join you in a little bit.”

I sighed but nodded, grabbing a towel as I wrapped it around me. I walked outside down the little stone path to the sandy beach. I dropped the towel and stepped into the water slowly. Nobody lived near us so most of the time frank and I just go skinny dipping. 

I swam for a while before I got bored then went and collected cool rocks. Frank was in there for a while just talking on the phone. He finally came out, though, a towel wrapped around his waist as he smiled at me. 

“What do you have there?” He asked, looking at my pile of rocks on the sand. 

“Pretty rocks,” I said sadly, sitting on my beach towel. 

“What’s up, princess?” He asked, sitting beside me. 

“Something’s wrong, I can tell,” I said. 

“No, everything's fine,” Frank lied. I gave him a look and he sighed. “It was Pete who called me. Last week Patrick was taking out the trash when he was taken.”

“Taken?” I asked. 

“Your dad and your brother, they kidnapped him,” Frank said. “They're holding him hostage until they have you back.”

“But we’re happy now, we ran away a year and a half ago,” I said. 

“I know but they miss you,” Frank said. “But Pete needs help, some of the men are starting to get cold feet. They're too scared to help him.”

“We have to go back?” I asked. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I know you love it here,” he apologized. 

“It's okay,” I said quietly. “We need to help Patrick.”

I got up to go inside when Frank grabbed me. 

“We don't have to go just yet,” he said. 

Frank picked me up and I shrieked happily as he walked into the water and tossed me in and we spent the rest of the night splashing and laughing. Our last night of peace and happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked out the window as we pulled up the driveway of the big house. It's been so long since I've been here. It's been rebuilt but still looked mostly the same. I missed it but dreaded it at the same time. 

“Come on, baby,” Frank said. 

“I-I don't know if I wanna go back in there,” I said. “Everything bad always happened in there.”

“Hey, it's gonna be okay,” he reassured, squeezing my hand. “We’re gonna help them get Patrick back and then we can go back home. You could've stayed there if you wanted.”

“No, I wanna stay with you,” I said. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. “You can still take the car and head back if you want.”

“No, it's okay,” I said. 

Frank nodded, getting out of the car. He opened my door for me and wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked in. The inside looked different, there was new furniture and new paint on the walls. Everything looked so new. 

“Frank! Gee!” Pete exclaimed. “Oh my god, you two look great. And Frank, who knew someone could change so much in about two years.”

He gave us both hugs and I smiled. We haven't been able to see him since we left, he couldn't be followed to us. I missed him, he was always so nice. 

“We have to work, Gee, but I got some toys for you to play with while you're here,” Pete said. “I set up a bedroom for you, it's in your old room.”

I took our bags upstairs to the room. It was completely different now but in the same spot as before. I set the bags on the bed, looking at the big dollhouse and the toy box in the corner. I sighed, looking around. 

“I miss daddy already,” I said. 

I'm used to having him all to myself all the time. I walked back downstairs to the meeting room but frowned when I saw the kitchen in that place. I eventually found the office and saw a little window in there. 

I peeked inside and saw Frank at the head of the table. He was wearing a suit again and talking. It was like he was taking over as the boss again. I wasn't sure if I liked that. Only bad things happened when he was boss. And what if he falls in love with all this again? He does love working, what if he doesn't wanna leave again?

I remember at the house. After the first month, Frank started to get bored. I knew he wasn't bored of me, just missing work. He did a lot of projects around the house, renovations and that. He built me an entire dollhouse and it was so pretty. He fixed the step on the back deck that was weak and fixed some water damage on the ceiling as well as the leaky pipes. 

Pete said something and Frank looked upset. I frowned, sitting against the door as I pressed my ear to it. It was hard to hear but thankfully just enough for me to pick up on the conversation. 

“Donald Way really started the fire?” Frank asked. 

“They were trying to smoke Gee out so they could grab him,” Pete said. 

“He almost fucking killed his own son,” he said. “He almost killed my baby. And for what? Gerard is happy here.”

“Yeah, now he's saying we don't get Patrick back until he gets Gee,” Pete said. 

“That's not gonna happen,” Frank denied. “There's gotta be another way.”

“We've tried other ways, we can't figure anything out, that's why we called you,” Pete said. 

“Why? So I could bring Gee and you could give him to them?” Frank asked. 

“No, because you're smart,” Pete stated. “You've been running these kinds of things far longer than we have. We need you, Frank.”

I bit my lip as I listened when I suddenly heard footsteps. 

“Hello, sweetheart, what’s your name?” The lady asked. 

I looked up at her and frowned. She had dark brown hair and these big blue eyes. She was really pretty and nice looking. 

“Daddy told me I can't talk to strangers,” I said. 

“I'm not a stranger, sweetheart,” she said, kneeling down to my height. “My name’s Sarah.”

I looked at her nervously, pressing myself against the door. 

“I'm the new doctor,” she said. “Dewees died of a heart attack. I was a friend of his and took over for him.”

“Do you live here?” I asked. 

“No, I was just here giving someone stitches,” she said. “Now, what’s your name?”

“I'm Gee,” I said quietly. 

“You're Gee?” She asked. “Oh, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you.”

I sniffled, hugging my knees to my chest. 

“Do I have to go back home to my dad and brother?” I asked. 

“No, sweetheart,” Sarah denied. “I'm sure Frank has something planned.”

I nodded, biting my lip. 

“Daddy always comes to the rescue,” I said. “He always protects me.”

Sarah smiled at me softly. 

“Now, I think we both know that you're not supposed to be sitting out here,” she said. 

“Please don't tell daddy,” I whimpered. 

“I won't,” she promised. “But let’s go find something else for you to do. It'll help take your mind off this so you don't have to worry.”

She held out her hand and I took it. I followed her back up to my room and she sat with me next to my dollhouse. 

“I miss daddy,” I mumbled. “I wanna play with him.”

“Well, he's a little busy right now,” Sarah said. “But look, you've got dolls and trains and trucks.”

She pulled out two barbies and I sighed as I grabbed one. 

“Her name is Gracie,” I said. “And that's her lesbian girlfriend, Tasha.”

Sarah chuckled softly and I sighed. 

“I don't wanna play dolls, I want daddy,” I said. 

“He's working right now and can't be distracted, sweetie,” she said. “But I can play with you if you want.”

I shook my head. 

“I'm just gonna color for daddy,” I said. “He likes it when I color pictures for him.”

Sarah smiled and nodded, walking out and shutting the door. I grabbed some paper and markers that was on the desk, coloring a pretty picture for Frank. 

He finally finished his meeting and I waiting outside the door as everyone walked out. I sat myself down on Frank’s lap and giggled happily. 

“Look, daddy, I drew a picture for you,” I said.

“Oh, baby, it's beautiful!” Frank cheered and I smiled proudly. 

“Look, it's you, me and Mitch,” I said. 

Mitch unfortunately got sick a few months after we moved. The vets said it could've been due to the smoke in her lungs from the fire. She died one day and I was so upset. But Frankie was there to help me feel better. He gave me hugs and kisses and helped me to bury her. He even gave a eulogy because I asked him to. 

“This is going right onto the fridge when we get home,” Frank said 

“When are we going home?” I asked. “Are we gonna stay here long?”

“I'm not sure yet, baby,” he said. “Hopefully it's soon so we can go back home and I can kiss you all day long.”

I giggled happily, snuggling up against him. 

“Did you miss working?” I asked. 

“Yeah, but I care about you more,” he said. “And as soon as we have Patrick back then we’re leaving.”

“Promise?” I asked. 

“Promise,” he stated. 

I smiled, holding his hand. 

“We built a safe room, Gee,” Pete said. “I'll show it to you.”

I followed him down to the basement, holding Frank’s hand. We stopped in front of a big metal door that he opened. We stepped inside and I looked around at the metal walls and different screens. 

“The code to lock it and unlock it is 4-4-7-1,” Pete said, punching the numbers into the keypad. 

There was a whirring noise before the door was solidly locked. 

“And here are security cameras placed around the house,” Pete said. “And this is the emergency phone.”

He turned on the screens to show me the cameras and gestured to the landline on the wall. 

“If we ever need you to hide then you come down here, okay?” Patrick asked. 

I nodded, biting my lip. 

“And no one can get in?” I asked. 

“No one,” he confirmed. 

I smiled softly as he put in the number and we walked back out. 

“When do you have to work again?” I asked sadly as Pete walked away.

“Not for awhile,” Frank said, scooping me up in his arms. 

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Now, what does my little kitten wanna do?” Frank asked. 

“I wanna snuggle with daddy,” I said, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“Snuggling it is,” Frank said. 

He carried me up to our bedroom, tossing me onto the bed as I giggled. Frank crawled beside me, laying down as I rested my head on his chest. My hand played with the end of his tie gently. 

“How are you gonna get Patrick?” I asked. “A-are you gonna hurt my family?”

“No, baby,” he denied. “We’re gonna try our best to come to a compromise.”

“But what if you can't? Will you hurt them then?” I asked. 

“Princess, we are going to try our best to have as little bloodshed on both sides,” Frank said. 

“I love them,” I mumbled. “I just wish I would be able to see both of you.”

“Me too but they won't let you,” Frank said. 

I sniffled quietly and nodded. His fingers ran through my hair and I looked up at him. 

“How long do you think we’re gonna be here?” I asked. 

“I don't know, hopefully not long,” he said. 

I leaned up, pressing my lips to his. The kiss between us grew more heated as my body pressed to his and he held my waist. 

“Too bad we left the toys at home,” he breathed out. 

I giggled, pulling my dress up over my head. My lips connected with his again as everything else seemed to fade away.


	3. Chapter 2

So far, I was _not_ having fun being back here. We've been here for a week so far and it sucked. The first day wasn't so bad, Frank worked for a little bit and then I rode him until I was practically screaming. But now he works more and spends less time with me. 

“Daddy,” I whined. 

“Baby boy, if you don't stop I'm going to put you into time out,” Frank said. 

“But I miss you,” I said. 

“I know,” Frank sighed. “How about this, if you be good then we can have a picnic at dinner.”

I nodded my head and he smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“Go on now, I’ll come get you later,” Frank said. 

I gave him a kiss and walked out. I bit my lip, going to the bedroom. I played with my blocks, trying to make the biggest tower I could. 

Frank came up a few hours later and I gasped happily. I held his hand as he grabbed a blanket and a bag before we walked out to the front yard. We spread out the blanket and sat down as the summer sun shone over us. 

“I've got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apple slices, animal crackers, and strawberries,” Frank said. “And I have some cookies that you can have only after you finished all your dinner.”

I Smiled happily, giggling as I took out the animal crackers first. The two of us munched happily, laying on our backs as we looked up at the clouds. As we finished eating, we put stuff away but didn't go inside. We just laid together staring at the clouds until the sun started to set. 

“I think you look so pretty,” I whispered. “Sometimes I think about how you looked after you were shot. You were so weak and pale and fragile.”

“And how do I look now?” Frank asked. 

“You look more daddy,” I said. 

Frank chuckled as I crawled up and straddled his hips, holding his hands. I smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. 

“Fuck, baby, who’s that?” Frank asked, picking himself up on his elbows. 

I looked behind me and saw a car parked at the curb. It was black with tinted windows and all too familiar. 

“It's my dad,” I whispered. 

Frank sat up and picked me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. I looked over Frank’s shoulder as my dad’s car sped away down the street. 

“Frank, what's wrong?” Pete asked. 

“Donald was outside,” Frank stated. “Fucking spying on our picnic.”

I hugged Frank tight as my lip quivered. 

“I don't want them to take me away, I love you, I wanna stay here,” I whimpered. 

“Hey, i'm not gonna let them touch you,” Frank whispered, kissing my cheek. 

He set me down and I sniffled, holding his hand. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed, I'm sure you're tired,” Frank said. “Pete, make sure to get an extra two onto security tonight.”

Pete nodded as Frank held my hand and brought me upstairs. He helped me change into a pair of panties and a white onesie with pink polka dots and pink ruffles on the sleeves and around the thighs. 

“Aren't you just the cutest little boy in the whole world,” Frank cooed. 

I smiled, grabbing my paci as I crawled into bed. Frank stripped down to his boxers, crawling in beside me. It didn't take long before I fell asleep in his arms. 

_I was having so much fun. Daddy and I were dancing and laughing. There was a sudden crash and I froze in fear. I looked around but didn't see anything or anyone in the completely bare white room._

_“Daddy, what was that?” I asked._

_I turned around to face him but he wasn't standing there. Frank was laying on the ground, blood seeping from his chest. I screamed, dropping to my knees._

_“Daddy! Wake up!” I shrieked._

_I shook him, sobbing as he didn't wake up. His eyes were open but dead, he wasn't breathing._

_“Daddy, please, I need you,” I cried. “Please, wake up, daddy, please!”_

I screamed as I woke up to Frank shaking me. 

“Baby, you had the nightmare again,” he said softly. “It's okay, I'm right here, nothing’s gonna happen to me.”

I calmed down as I felt something wet on the bed. Dread washed over me when I realized what it was.

“I wet the bed!” I sobbed, burying my face into the pillow in humiliation. 

“Baby, it’s okay,” Frank reassured. 

I sniffled as he helped me to my feet and to the bathroom. I got undressed as he started the shower, stepping inside. Frank gave me a soft smile as he joined me. 

“Oh, I peed on you too,” I cried in embarrassment. 

“Baby, it's okay, you had a nightmare, it's not your fault,” he said. “Why do you keep having these nightmares. You've had them almost every night since we got here.”

“Just scared,” I said. “What if something bad happens to you again?”

“It won't,” he promised. “I'm not going near any sort of danger, only helping with plans. The footmen are doing the work with Pete.”

“Good, I don't want you going near anything dangerous,” I said. “I just want you to get Patrick back so we can go back home.”

“We’re going to try and do that as soon as possible,” he said. 

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him. Frank held me close and I smiled. He was always so kind and caring, I loved him so much. 

“Are you mad at me for wetting the bed?” I asked. 

“No, of course not,” Frank denied. “It isn't your fault and you're absolutely perfect. I don't care if you wet the bed every single night, I still love you all the same.”

“You're the best daddy ever,” I said. 

“Damn right I am,” Frank said and I giggled. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank rubbed my back softly, kissing the top of my head. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?” He asked. 

“Daddy, you always say I'm beautiful,” I said. 

“Well, you're the most beautiful boy in the entire world,” he stated. 

I smiled, resting my head against his chest. Frank grabbed the soap, cleaning both of us off. We got out and dried ourselves off as I yawned. I watched him strip the bed of the sheets and throw them into the hamper. 

“Where we gonna sleep now, daddy?” I asked. 

Frank smiled, going to the closet where there was extra bedding. Frank made a little bed on the floor out of sheets and blankets and pillows and I giggled. He laid down and I smiled, straddling his hips. Frank trailed his hands along my skin slowly in the most comforting way. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “I must be the luckiest man to ever live if I have you.”

I blushed, my hands trailing along his tattoos. 

“I’m the luckiest boy in the world because I have you, daddy,” I said. “You're always there to take care of me when I'm sad or scared. A-and I love you so much, daddy, I love you more than anything else in the world. I was so scared when you were hurt. I-I thought you were gonna die and I would have to go live out on the streets.”

My eyes watered and lip quivered as he sat up, caressing my cheek gently. 

“Hey, that's never gonna happen,” Frank whispered. “Even if I'm dead I'll make sure someone is there to take care of you.”

“I don't want you dead,” I said. “What am I supposed to do without you?”

“You're supposed to move on and keep living and fall in love with someone who treats you well,” he said. 

I laid down, resting my head on his chest 

“I love you more than anything else in the world,” he said. 

“More than the family business?” I asked. 

“Of course,” he said. “I gave it all up so we could have a life together.”

“It seems like you really like it,” I said. “Like you've missed it.”

“A little bit maybe but I love you more,” he said. “I just like being in action again.”

“Were you bored at our house?” I asked. 

Oh no, was I too boring for him?

“Of course not,” he denied. “It's absolutely perfect there, I’m just used to danger so it's a little odd.”

“B-but you're still happy?” I asked nervously. 

“Of course I'm happy,” he said, wrapping his arms around me. “I'm happy as long as I have you with me. You are the absolute most important thing in my life and I will love you ‘til the day I die.”

“And that won't be for years,” I said “not until we’re all old and wrinkly.”

“And we’ll be having hot old people sex too,” he added. 

“Ew, daddy!” I exclaimed, scrunching up my nose. 

“What? You'll always be beautiful to me,” he defended. “And I’ll always want to be inside your pretty little ass, even when we’re both old and wrinkly and sweaty.”

I giggled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“But you'll get older before me,” I said. “And you'll be old and wrinkly and I won't.”

“Well then, guess you'll have to ride me,” he stated. “The two of us together all old and wrinkly and taking viagra and complaining about aching hips.”

“You really wanna grow old with me?” I asked. 

“Of course,” he said. “There is nothing that sounds better to me. And we can be old and wrinkly and still go skinny dipping together.”

I giggled, hugging him tight. 

“I never want you to leave me,” I whispered. 

“I never will,” Frank said. 

I smiled, giving soft kisses to his neck. He laughed quietly, his hand rubbing my back softly. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” Frank said. 

I giggled happily, hugging him tight as the two of us fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 3

“No!” I cried. 

“Gee, you've wet the bed three times now,” Frank said. 

“Don't like them, they're dirty,” I said. 

“It's even more dirty when you wet the bed,” Frank stated. 

I sniffled, looking at the pack of diapers. 

“I love you, baby, but you can't keep pissing on me every night,” Frank said. 

“Thought you liked that,” I grumbled and he chuckled. 

“Just one night, okay?” Frank asked. “If you don't like it then we’ll try something else.”

I hesitated for a moment before nodding. He smiled, pulling off my panties. I laid down and let him put the diaper on me as he smiled. My eyebrows furrowed as I felt it. 

“It's kinda comfy I guess,” I said. 

He smiled at me, holding my hand. I put on one of his big t-shirts and wrapped my arms around him. 

“Can we watch cartoons for a little bit before bed?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded, cuddling up with me in the bed. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the tv, turning off the lights. I smiled, holding his hand as I yawned. Frank just rubbed my back and kept giving me soft kisses as I finally fell asleep. 

_I watched Frank fight the person. My hands pulled at the ropes as I sobbed. Frank managed to stab him before hurrying over._

_“Daddy! You saved me!” I exclaimed._

_He cut the ropes, wrapping his arms around me. Frank just held me tight as I cried. There was a sudden bang and Frank fell to the ground. I looked at the blood seeping from his chest as I dropped to my knees and screamed._

I woke up shaking and crying. Frank was still asleep and I felt the wetness in my diaper. I sniffled, shaking him lightly. He grumbled, turning over.

“What’s up, baby?” He asked. 

“My diaper is wet,” I said. 

Frank yawned, sitting up. 

“Did you have a nightmare again?” He asked and I nodded. “Princess, we’re safe here, I'm safe.”

“New diaper,” I pouted. 

Frank got up, changing me into a clean diaper. I snuggled back up to his side but couldn't fall asleep as I listened to his quiet snoring. Although I didn't like the feeling of being dirty when my diaper was wet, I did like the diaper itself. It was soft and comfortable and made me feel even more little. 

“Good morning, baby,” Frank muttered as he woke up. 

The sun streamed in through the curtains, lighting up his face in the most beautiful way.

“Did you ever go back to sleep?” He asked and I shook my head. “Are you hungry?”

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. Frank held my hand and lead me downstairs to the kitchen. Frank made me pancakes while I watched. The two of us ate quietly until Frank walked in and he looked hungover. 

“Pete, I know you're missing Patrick but you can't just get drunk all the time,” Frank said. 

Pete grumbled a reply before grabbing a glass of water and walking out. 

“Is he okay?” I asked. 

“He's just worried,” Frank said quietly. 

“Were you this worried when I was kidnapped?” I asked. 

“Of course I was, baby,” he said. “But you also weren't gone for as long as Patrick has.”

“My dad won't hurt him,” I said. 

“We know,” Frank said. “But he just misses him a lot and he wants him back.”

“I would miss you a lot if you were kidnapped,” I said. 

“Don’t worry, that’s not gonna happen,” he said. “We’re going to get away just as soon as we get Patrick.”

“I can’t wait until we do,” I said. “I like it better at the beach house, you don’t have to work all the time. It’s more relaxing there too, I like it.”

Frank nodded in agreement, holding my hand. We finished up breakfast and Frank cleaned up our plates.

“Do you have to work?” I asked sadly.

“Not for a little while,” he said. “Let’s go on a walk.”

I nodded excitedly, going upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of lace panties, white denim shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. Frank dressed too into one of his suits and we walked outside. 

“Where are we going?” I asked as I swung our arms.

“I don’t know, where do you wanna go?” He asked.

“Can we go to that one bakery?” I asked. “They have the best cookies in the world there.”

Frank chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked around, picking a flower. I giggled as I put it into the breast pocket of Frank’s jacket.

“You should always keep flowers there,” I said.

I put more in so that he had like his own tiny bouquet in his pocket. Frank smiled, giving me a soft kiss. 

“I love you,” He said.

Frank wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled, hugging him tight. He held me in his arms and I buried my face into the crook of his neck. His hand rubbed my back gently and I smiled. 

“Baby, is that your dad’s car?” Frank asked quietly.

I turned my head, nodding when I saw the car on the other side of the street that was clearly following us. Frank grabbed my hand, pulling me to the nearest building. My eyes widened as I saw it was a strip club. The bouncer at the door stopped me and I whimpered in fear.

“I need to see your ID,” he said.

I showed him my ID and he nodded, allowing us inside.

“Hey, tell me when that car leaves?” Frank asked, gesturing to my dad’s car.

Frank handed the man two hundred dollars and he smiled and nodded. He held my hand, bringing me inside. The place was dark and wasn’t very busy at this time of day, but you could tell that by night it would be full. People drank and cheered as scantily clad girls danced for them.

“Come on,” Frank said.

We sat at a table and I looked around nervously.

“Here, I’ll go get us something to drink so we don’t get kicked out,” Frank said.

Frank walked over to the bar but wasn’t gone for long before he came back with a beer for himself and some pop for me.

“Why didn’t they ID you?” I asked.

“Because I’m clearly an adult,” frank said with a small chuckle. “You still look young.”

“How young?” I asked.

Frank bit his lip as he looked at me. “Hm, maybe seventeen.”

I giggled. “I think you look...thirty-five.”

“I am thirty-five,” Frank stated as he laughed.

“You look your age,” I said.

He laughed, holding my hand. Some lady came over and sat on my lap, running her fingers through my hair.

“You want a dance, sweetheart?” She asked.

My eyes widened as I looked at Frank.

“Sorry, we’re not interested today,” he said.

The lady shrugged before walking off to someone else. I whimpered, going to sit on Frank’s lap.

“Not interested today?” I asked.

“You don’t want a dance?” He asked with a small smirk.

“Nuh-uh, I don’t like girls,” I said. “And I like giving you dances more anyways.”

“Can I get a dance tonight?” He asked.

I smiled and nodded. “I ordered an outfit online.”

“With my credit card?” He asked and I nodded. “Where from?”

“From that one website we got the schoolgirl outfit from, I can’t remember what it’s called,” I said. “But it’s so cute, it’s black and lace and sexy. It’s supposed to arrive this afternoon.”

“We should buy more cute things from there then,” he said. “You wanna try out more roleplaying?”

I giggled and nodded.

“When we get home you can go and buy whatever you want,” he said. “We can try out anything you’d like.”

“Can I get some toys too?” I asked.

“You want new toys?” Frank asked.

“There were these cuffs I saw that I wanted, they had extra long chains and we don’t have those,” I said.

“Baby, you don’t even need to ask,” Frank said. “You can get whatever you want.”

“I need new cat ears too, I got gum in my old ones,” I said.

“How’d you do that?” He asked.

“I was wearing them but I tripped and they fell out of my hair and my gum fell out of my mouth too and got on my ears,” I said. “I got most of it off but the hair is kinda ruined.”

“Alright, order all the toys and lingerie you need or want, it’s fine,” Frank said. “Whatever you buy will be good for me too, whether it be sexy outfits for me to see you in or more toys to use on you.”

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. So far the bouncer hasn’t come to get us so we couldn’t leave yet. Music was playing but thankfully it wasn’t too loud from where we were sitting.. His fingers ran through my hair gently as I watched some topless woman dance. People around us talked and laughed, not even seeming to notice us in the corner. The door opened and my eyes widened.

“My dad came in,” I said.

Frank stood up just as he walked over and I hid behind him.

“Give me my son back,” my dad said.

“He’s happy,” Frank said. “Just give us Patrick back and leave us be already.”

“Come on, Gerard, let’s go back home,” my dad said.

“No,” I denied. “I wanna stay with Frank, I love him.”

“No you don’t,” my dad said.

I felt someone grab me from behind and I shrieked. Frank punched the man holding me quickly, helping me go free. Frank grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the building. He pushed me into the passenger seat of my dad’s car before hopping into the drivers. It wasn’t long before he hot wired it and sped off.

“You’re stealing my dad’s car?” I asked.

“He stole Patrick,” Frank stated, looking over at me with a smirk.

I giggled as Frank sped off back home.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to an empty bed but I didn’t really mind. I just yawned, turning over as I pulled the blankets tighter around myself and tried to fall back asleep. That’s when I noticed something that made me squeal in excitement. I looked in the mirror, fixing my hair as I wore my diaper and one of Frank’s t-shirts.

I hopped downstairs to the meeting room and found Frank. He stopped talking when I walked in and I went over to give him a kiss.

“Guess what, daddy,” I said and he looked at me curiously. “My diaper is dry.”

“Oh, good boy,” Frank said, kissing my cheek. “Why don’t you go grab a cookie for yourself for being so good?”

I nodded, going out to the kitchen. I grabbed a cookie, going to sit on the couch as I turned on cartoons. I stayed like that for a while as I cuddled up under a blanket. 

“Good morning, Gee,” Sarah said, sitting beside me. “Do you wanna play a game or something?”

“Did daddy ask you to entertain me?” I asked. 

“Yeah, he did,” she admitted after a moment of silence. “Does that upset you?”

“No, he's just trying to take care of me,” I said. “He knows I don't like it here all that much so he's just trying to make me feel better.”

“He's pretty great,” Sarah said. 

“He's mine,” I said sternly. 

“I know, I'm not trying to make moves,” she said with a small chuckle, holding to her hands. 

“Good, I don't know what I’d do if I lost him too,” I said quietly. 

“You're not gonna lose him,” Sarah said, holding my hand. “Why would you think that?”

“He's just busy again doing what he loves,” I mumbled. “Wh-what if he doesn't wanna go back home again? I don't wanna stay here, I like it better at home.”

“You know Frank won't stay here,” she said. “I can tell although he loves working here he also would much rather be spending all his time with you. He loves you more than anything else in the world.”

I smiled softly, resting my head on her shoulder when I heard footsteps. 

“There's my baby,” Frank said. 

I giggled, hurrying over to hug him. 

“Are you done working?” I asked. 

“For a little bit, we’re taking a lunch break,” he said. “Come on, baby boy, let’s go out.”

I smiled as he held my hand and led me upstairs. I changed from the diaper and t-shirt to a pink t-shirt and a white skirt. 

“Where are we going?” I asked as we got into Frank’s car. 

“There's this one café I thought you'd like,” Frank said. “They have the best pies in the world there.”

“Pie for lunch?” I asked hopefully. 

Frank looked over at me as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine,” he agreed. “But you already had a cookie for breakfast so for dinner you're eating nothing but broccoli and spinach.”

I nodded in agreement as we pulled up to a small place. Frank bought an apple pie and soon enough we were sitting at a table with a pie and two forks as we dug in. 

“What if my dad follows me here?” I asked. 

“I had Pete search the perimeter and he wasn't at the house so he didn't see us leave,” Frank said. 

I nodded, taking a bite of the warm pie. 

“Are you the boss again?” I asked. “You're bossing around Pete again.”

“Only for a little bit,” he said. 

“You like being the boss,” I said quietly. 

“And I like being your daddy even more,” Frank stated. “I would give up anything and everything just to be with you.”

I giggled quietly, blushing as I looked at him. 

“I would too with you,” I said. “I gave up my family and friends but I've still never been happier. I love our house right on the beach and I love spending every moment with you.”

“And me with you, you're my baby,” he said. 

I smiled happily as I took a bite. The two of us finished eating the pie before we headed outside. We sat on a bench in the park and he held my hand. 

“Gee, can you be big for a little bit?” Frank asked seriously. 

I frowned as I looked over at him. 

“I-I'm not that far into little space right now,” I said. “Only a little. What's wrong,”

“I just want to talk to you about something that I should've talked about with you awhile ago,” he said. “I've talked about it with Pete and Patrick but I've avoided it with you.”

I frowned in confusion as I squeezed his hand. 

“I want to talk to you about what will happen when I die,” Frank stated. “I already made Pete and Patrick promise they'd take care of you. But I just want you to know that everything will be okay even if I'm not there. You can stay with Patrick and Pete, you can go back home to your dad. But I don't want you dragging onto me, you should live life and fall in love again and get married and have fun.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked. 

“My dad died at a young age,” Frank said. “Well, not extremely young, he was about fifty. But that was still pretty young, I was just recently engaged and he was already hoping for grandkids. But he had a heart attack. My dad had some heart disease and it may be genetic but doctors aren't able to tell yet.”

“Wh-what?” I squeaked. 

“I just thought you should know,” he said. “But I could live until a hundred. I mean, I eat pretty well, I exercise, I don't drink or do drugs much anymore and I'm trying to quit smoking.”

“Your dad died at fifty,” I said quietly. “You'll be fifty in only fifteen years.”

Frank nodded, running his fingers through my hair. 

“But what if I die first?” I asked. 

“Baby boy, you're eighteen,” he said. “You're young and healthy, you have a whole life ahead of you.”

“But nothing’s for sure?” I asked. 

“No, they can't tell,” he said. “They don't even know if it is genetic or not, apparently it's pretty rare.”

“What if it was just your dad?” I asked. “What if he was just fat and stuff? No offense or anything.”

Frank chuckled softly, pulling me onto his lap. 

“My dad was always on the bigger side, which could've been a main cause of the heart attack,” he said. 

“Pete and Patrick know about this?” I asked. 

“Yeah, they do,” he said quietly. 

“What about when you were shot?” I asked. “W-will that do anything?”

“Probably not, Dewees is a good surgeon,” he said. 

I nodded sadly, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“I don't want you to have a heart attack,” I said quietly. 

“I don't want one either,” he agreed. 

The two of us sat like that for a little bit, neither of us saying anything. 

“My tummy is starting to hurt,” I said quietly. 

“That's because you ate too many sweets, baby boy,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

Just like that, all the seriousness and tension was gone. I was glad too, I had been trying my hardest not to cry at the thought of my daddy possibly dying. 

“Let's get you home so you can have some tea and cuddle up watching tv,” he said. 

I nodded, holding his hand as we walked to his car. The two of us were pretty quiet but thankfully the air around us didn't seem as heavy as before. But there was still a sadness lingering in the air like a light fog. 

“Will it be painful when you die?” I asked. “You know, if you die from a heart attack.”

“Yeah, baby, it'll hurt,” Frank said quietly and I whimpered. “But only for a little bit and then it'll be done, I won't be hurting for too long.”

“I don't want you to be hurting at all,” I said. “Isn't there treatment?”

Frank shook his head and I sniffled. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I know it's a lot to take in,” Frank said. “I've already had time to accept it, this is all new for you.”

“How long have you known?” I asked. 

Frank hesitated for a moment. “About ten years.”

“Y-you never told me?” I whimpered. 

“I was in denial about it myself for the longest time, baby,” he said. “That's when I started cleaning up my act. I didn't wanna die because I knew there was something else for me out there and that something was you. And I was worried that maybe you'd freak out or something, I didn't wanna stress you out.”

“I-I don't want you to die,” I said quietly. 

“Don't hang up on me when I do,” Frank said. “I want you to live your life and have fun.”

“Okay, daddy,” I mumbled. 

“I created a joint bank account with both our names so you'll have access to all my money,” Frank said. “And I'll put your name on my will so that way you'll have the house and all my cars and everything I own.”

My eyes watered and my lip quivered.

“I-I don't wanna talk about that,” I said. “It's too real, too upsetting.”

“Gee, I just want to make sure you're ready and prepared after I die,” Frank said. 

I shook my head, sobbing as I looked out the window. 

“Nothing is set in stone,” he said. “The gene might have passed me. And even if it didn't I could still live a long life.”

“A long life with me?” I asked. 

“Of course, a long life with you,” he confirmed. 

I bit my lip as I came up with a good idea. We got home and I hurried upstairs. 

“I thought you had a stomach ache!” Frank called.

I giggled, looking through Frank’s things. I grabbed one of his rings, which had a skull on it. 

“What are you up to?” Frank asked. 

“Meeting time again,” Pete said as the two of us walked in. 

“No, not yet,” I pouted. 

“Why are you acting so weird, baby boy?” Frank asked as he laughed, wrapping his arms around me. 

Other people walked in and I giggled. 

“Daddy, I love you so much,” I said. “I love you more than anything else in the world. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life because you make me so happy.”

I giggled as I dropped down to one knee and held up the ring as he smiled down at me. 

“Will you marry me?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded and I jumped up to kiss him while people around us cheered. I wanted to be with Frank for the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 5

I looked through the glass as I smiled. 

“Any ring you want,” Frank said quietly, wrapping his arms around me. 

“They're all so pretty,” I muttered. 

I looked at the case with all the wedding rings that glimmered in the light. 

“Choose a big ol’ fancy one for the engagement ring and then a simpler one for the wedding band,” Frank said. 

I bit my lip and pointed to a big pretty one. 

“I like that one,” I said. 

The worker pulled it out and smiled. 

“This is a four carat diamond ring,” he said. “Priced at thirty-seven thousand dollars.”

“You sure you want that one?” He asked and I nodded. “Alright then, we’ll take this one.”

I bit my lip as I looked at the less pretty ones, although they were still beautiful. Frank had already picked out a simple silver band for himself. 

“That one’s nice,” Frank said. 

I looked over at the silver band that had a little silver line along it. 

“It's pretty,” I said. 

“But that one is even better I think,” Frank said. 

I looked over at the other that was similar but the silver line had little diamonds instead. 

“I think that one’s perfect,” I said. 

“Do you think it'll be okay for daily wear?” He asked. 

“It's perfect,” I said. 

The door opened and I shrieked when I heard gunshots. 

“This is a robbery!” Someone shouted. 

Frank pushed me down against one of the cabinets, kneeling down beside me to protect my body with his. I whimpered and shook in fear as I heard shouting and glass breaking. 

“Gee, baby, it's okay,” Frank whispered. “I'm gonna keep you safe. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.”

Frank’s body was still shielding mine even when they left. He just hugged me tight until I calmed down. 

“Are you okay?” Frank asked. 

“I-I think I got scared and peed a little,” I whispered. 

“That's okay, baby,” Frank said. 

We stood up and I looked at the wet spot on his pants from where I peed. Police started showing up and we had to answer some questions before leaving. 

“I'm sorry I peed on you,” I whispered. “Again.”

“Baby, it's okay, we all get scared sometimes,” Frank said, holding my hand. 

I whimpered, looking out the window. 

“I was seventeen when I first threw a grenade,” Frank said and I looked over at him in confusion. “God, I was so fucking excited. My dad took me out to an empty field so I could practice throwing grenades and all that. He handed me one and told me what to do and I was so excited my hand slipped. I pulled the pin but dropped the grenade right next to me. I screamed the most high pitched scream you could possibly imagine. I was so scared I peed my pants and started crying and my dad had to calm me down.”

I giggled as he squeezed my hand. 

“I was a seventeen year old boy with piercings and tattoos who was crying and covered in his own piss while his dad tried to calm him down,” Frank said. “Turns out my dad hadn't given me a live grenade like I thought. So it just dropped and did nothing but I almost shit myself.”

I couldn't help but laugh as we got home. 

“Come on, we both need to get cleaned up,” Frank said. 

“Bath time?” I asked hopefully and he nodded. 

We went inside and headed upstairs. Frank ran the bath with hot water while we got undressed. 

“You were so good, baby,” Frank said. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“We’ll go back and get our rings later,” Frank said. 

I nodded as we sat in the bath together. 

“I'm gonna teach you to fight,” Frank stated. 

“B-but then I'll get my hands dirty,” I complained. “I don't like being dirty.”

“I know you don't, princess,” he said. “Although I would like to see you in your little shorts all sweaty. But I might make you sweat for a different reason.”

I giggled, holding his hand. 

“You really want to marry me?” I asked. 

“Of course I do, baby boy,” Frank said. “I think you'd look so beautiful in your dress walking down the aisle.”

“M-my dad won't walk me down,” I said sadly. “He won't be there to give me away like I had always dreamed.”

“I'm sorry, baby, but your dad is the one who’s a dick,” Frank said. 

I grumbled unhappily and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“What about you brother?” Frank asked. “Would he be able to come at all?”

“No, him and my dad practically share the same mind,” I said. “I just wish they would realize that I'm here with the man that I love and want to marry.”

He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. 

“I'm going to get you the best damn wedding ever,” Frank said. “Anything you want and I'll get it.”

“My dream wedding?” I asked. 

“Yes, we can have your dream wedding,” he said. 

“Well, I've always wanted an outdoor wedding,” I said. “They always look so pretty with the flowers and the sky.”

I turned in his arms and saw Frank smiling at me. 

“Alright, we’re having an outdoor wedding,” Frank agreed. 

“And there's gonna be pretty flowers there too,” I said. 

I smiled as his fingers ran through my hair. 

“And will there be a pretty tent with lights for the reception?” He asked. “Or is the reception gonna be inside?”

“No, outside sounds good,” I said. “Imagine our first dance right under the stars.”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“My arms wrapped around you, holding you close, the two of us dancing to the soft music,” Frank muttered. 

My eyes widened when Frank looked away and it looked like he was going to cry. 

“I-I'm sorry,” he said. 

Frank got up out of the tub, grabbing a towel before walking out of the room. My eyes watered as I watched him shut the door. I waited for a while, probably ten minutes, before getting out. I got out and dressed into a pair of soft cotton shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Daddy?” I asked quietly. 

I walked out and saw Frank sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of boxers. He sniffled, shaking his head. Frank got up, looking out the window. 

“D-did I do something?” I asked. 

“No, baby, it wasn't you,” he said quietly. 

“What is it then?” I asked. “Don't you wanna marry me?”

Frank nodded and I went over to wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Is it Jamia?” I whispered. 

He let out a small sob and I hugged him tight. 

“She was so excited for our wedding too,” he said quietly. “She never made it to it.”

“I'm sorry, daddy,” I said. “I bet she was special.”

“She was, but you're special too,” Frank said. 

“I know, I'm not jealous,” I said. 

He sighed, sitting down on the bed with me as he wiped his eyes. 

“So, have you ever had a boyfriend before?” He asked, a small smile on his face. 

“Sort of,” I said. “I dated my friend for a little bit. We only went on two really awkward dates because one of my dad’s men followed us. And we had one tiny little kiss that wasn't even very good. We were only fourteen so it was nothing. Not like what you had with Jamia, that was serious.”

“Well, you were young, you're still young,” Frank said. “Maybe you would've found someone of your own now if we hadn't been together.”

“I don't think so,” I said quietly. “Maybe but I wasn't allowed to talk to people very often so it'd probably just be one of my friends or something.”

“I'm sorry you had to grow up so sheltered,” he said. 

“It wasn't that bad, I had everything I could ever want,” I said. “My dad gave me my first credit card when I was ten. I mean, I had to ask permission before buying stuff but it was almost always yes.”

“Guess we had similar childhoods then,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “Although I wasn't sheltered.”

“Neither was my brother,” I said. “At least, not as much as I was.”

“How come?” He asked. 

“Because I was just more innocent and my dad just wanted to protect me,” I said. “Mikey was always into the drugs and the money and the guns but I just wanted to play with my dolls and have my pacis and my dad just thought I was special.”

“You are special,” Frank said. “More special than anything else in the world.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“Are the people at the jewelry shop okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby boy, they're fine,” he said. 

“Do you miss it?” I asked. “You used to do things like that too.”

“You're always asking me that, baby,” Frank said. 

I pouted quietly and he gave me a kiss. 

“You know I miss it but I would miss you more,” he said. “I was shot at my birthday party, my lung almost collapsed. The two of us nearly died in a fire that your dad started. He knew I couldn't get out because of my injury but you could. He was expecting you to get out and be safe and expecting me to die.”

My lip quivered and Frank held me tight. 

“Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we had both died,” I said quietly and Frank furrowed his eyebrows. “Like, would my dad regret it? I'm sure he would but if I had died then would he have wished he'd let me stay with you? Maybe we can do something to make him understand.”

“Gee, you aren't going to hurt yourself just to prove a point,” Frank stated. 

“No, not that,” I said. “Can I call him? Try to talk to him?”

Frank nodded and held my hand as he brought me downstairs to a landline. I sat on his lap and dialed my dad’s phone number. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

“Dad,” I said quietly. 

“Gee, oh, Gee,” he breathed out. “Where are you? I'll come get you.”

“I'm getting married, dad,” I whispered. “I'm marrying the man I love. I wish you would come to the wedding to give me away.”

“You're not marrying that son of a bitch,” my dad denied. 

My eyes watered and Frank rubbed my back. 

“Please just let me be happy,” I begged. 

I broke down sobbing and Frank hung up the phone, hugging me tight.


	7. Chapter 6

I stuck my tongue out and giggled when Frank copied me. I crossed my eyes and he did the same. I gave him a kiss and smiled. 

“Now you have to kiss me too,” I said. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I blushed. I scrunched my face up and he copied that too. 

“You're so cute,” Frank said. 

I smiled, grabbing my nail polish. I picked up his hand and Frank didn't say anything as he let me paint his nails. He just hummed quietly as he watched tv and I sat on his lap. 

“There we go, daddy, all pretty,” I said. 

Frank looked down at his hot pink nails and smiled. 

“They're beautiful, babydoll,” he said. 

I kissed his cheek then hugged him tight. 

“Are you close to getting Patrick?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby,” Frank said. 

I looked at him and scowled. 

“You're lying,” I stated. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I just don't want you to worry,” he said. 

“If we’re getting married then we can't be lying to each other,” I said. 

“I know, princess, I'm sorry,” Frank said. “I just don't want you worrying about Patrick or anything. You just relax and plan for the wedding, I'll do all the work.”

“I can help work too,” I said.

“Yeah? What can you do?” Frank asked.

I paused for a moment to think as I bit my lip. “I-I know what the inside of my dad’s house looks like.”

Frank looked at me before grabbing my hand, bringing me to the office where Pete was sitting. He handed me a pen and paper and sat me down in a chair.

“Can you draw it for me, baby?” Frank asked.

“Draw what?” Pete asked as I started drawing.

“His dad’s house,” Frank said.

I bit my lip, trying to draw the floorplan as best as I could. When I finished I handed it to Frank. 

“It might not be very good,” I said. “I-I’m sorry.”

“No, princess, this is perfect,” Frank said.

The two of them looked at it and I played with the hem of my skirt.

“So here is the living room and the office next to it,” he said, pointing to it.

“Are your nails painted?” Pete asked and Frank nodded. “Wait, Gee, what’s this room? It’s not labeled. The one near your toy room in the basement.”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t allowed in there,” I said. “The door was always locked.”

“This is probably where Patrick is being held,” Pete said. “Thank you, Gee, this is so much help.”

I smiled proudly and Frank gave me a kiss.

“Am I gonna go play now?” I asked.

“For a little bit, is that okay?” Frank asked.

“Yeah, I guess so,” I mumbled.

“Why don’t you start looking at wedding dresses?” He suggested. “Pick out what kind you want.”

I nodded, going upstairs to grab our laptop. There were so many kinds of dresses I wasn't even sure which kind I wanted. They all just look so pretty, how was I supposed to choose just one?

I looked through them, biting my lip. I want to get married when it's warm so I should probably get something short sleeved. Strapless, maybe? No, I don't have the boobs to hold it up. Sometimes I wish I had boobs so I can hold dresses up. 

“Gee,” Frank said, a little while later when he opened the door. “What are you thinking about? You look really concentrated.”

“I want boobs,” I said. 

Frank raised his eyebrows as he sat down next to me. 

“Really?” He asked. “Because I can pay for surgery if you want.”

“No, not really,” I pouted. “I just want them to hold up strapless dresses.”

Frank smiled softly, kissing my cheek. 

“I'm sure you’ll figure out something,” he said. “Come on, let’s go on a date.”

“A date? Where?” I asked. 

“We are going to get ice cream and then go to the pet store to play with the little animals,” Frank said. 

I gasped and nodded quickly. 

“That's the perfect date!” I exclaimed. 

I got dressed, putting on a pair of light blue overall shorts with a white t-shirt on underneath it and a pair of white converse. Frank kept his suit on as we went outside to his car. 

“Can we go to the pet store first?” I asked. 

He nodded and we drove off to town. I smiled when I saw we were at the same store where I got Mitch. We went inside and I looked at the cages. 

“You're allowed to play with animals before buying one, right?” Frank asked the worker. 

“Yes but only two at a time,” she said. “Pick two out.”

“I wanna play with the puppies first,” I said. 

I went over and picked out two little golden retriever puppies. We went into the playroom and I giggled as they ran around us. 

“They're so cute!” I exclaimed. 

“If you do want to get another pet then you can,” Frank said. “I know you were really upset when Mitch died.”

“I might,” I said quietly. 

We played with the two puppies before getting two kittens next. 

“Hi there, Kitty,” I cooed, picking her up. 

She let out a little high pitched meow and I swear my heart broke from how cute it was. 

Frank held the other cat, scratching the top of her head. 

“Can we get both of them?” I asked. 

“Both cats?” Frank asked and I nodded. “Alright, what are you gonna name them?”

“Um, I wanna name them Olivia and Mama,” I said. 

He smiled and nodded, petting Olivia. 

“You have to take care of them, okay?” He asked. 

“I know,” I said. 

“They're little too, you have to make sure you keep an eye on them and take care of them,” he said. 

“I know, I know,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“No attitude either or you're getting a spanking,” he said. 

“Sorry, daddy,” I apologized. 

Frank's phone started ringing and he sighed as he answered it. 

“Pete, slow down,” Frank said. 

I looked up at him curiously, holding both my kittens.

“Fuck, okay, we’re heading back now,” he said before hanging up. “I'm sorry, baby, we've gotta go.”

“B-but the kittens, our date,” I said. 

“We can come get them another time,” Frank said. 

“They'll be gone by then,” I whimpered. 

“You can get different kittens then,” Frank stated. 

“But I want Mama and Olivia,” I said. 

Frank grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store to the car. 

“Daddy, I want my cats,” I said. 

“Gerard, knock it off,” Frank said. 

“But I want them,” I whined. 

“Alright, you're in time out when we get home,” Frank stated. 

I started crying as I shook my head. We got home and Frank brought me to the living room, sitting me down in the corner. 

“Stay here until I get back,” he said. 

I sniffled and whimpered, staring at the wall in front of me as I heard him walk away. I bit my lip, playing with my shoelace as I waited. Eventually I stopped crying but I was still upset that I upset Frankie. 

“Gee? What are you doing?” Sarah asked. 

“I'm in time out,” I whimpered. 

“How come?” She asked. 

“B-because I was being a bad boy,” I said. “Y-you're not allowed to talk to me while I’m in time out.”

She left and my eyes watered as I looked at the wall. Frank finally came back after what seemed like endless hours but it wasn't really that long.

“Baby boy,” Frank sighed, pulling me onto his lap. 

He cradled me gently, wiping away my tears. 

“When I tell you to do something you have to listen, understand?” He asked. 

“Yes, daddy, I’m sowwy,” I whispered. 

“You were so good in time out, baby,” he said, kissing the top of my head. “I think you deserve a cookie.”

I perked up a little bit as I looked up at him and nodded. Frank smiled, holding my hand as he lead me to the kitchen. 

“We have peanut butter and chocolate chip, which one do you want?” He asked. 

“Both?” I asked quietly. 

Frank smiled softly, giving me two cookies as he sat beside me. 

“What's wrong that we had to leave?” I asked. 

“Nothing you need to worry about, baby boy,” Frank said, kissing my cheek. 

I ate the cookies as he wrapped his arm around me. 

“Sorry we had to leave our date early,” he said. “I can make it up to you tonight in bed.”

I giggled and blushed, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the cookies,” I said quietly as I finished eating them. 

“Of course,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I smiled, sitting on his lap. 

“Can we go swimming?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded and we went upstairs to get changed. I put on a pink one piece swimsuit and Frank just had blue swim shorts. We went out back to the pool and I stepped in. 

“It's too cold!” I exclaimed. 

I went to the hot tub instead and sat down. Frank smiled, sitting down beside me as he wrapped his arm around me. 

“We need to get a hot tub again at our house,” I said. “We can put it on the deck.”

Frank nodded in agreement and I smiled. I straddled his hips, giving him a soft kiss. 

“Can we get a kitten and a puppy?” I asked. 

“You want both?” Frank asked and I nodded. “You have to be responsible enough to take care of them.”

“I will,” I promised. 

“Alright, we’ll get you a puppy, a kitten and a hot tub,” he said. “Anything else to add to that list?”

“Kissies,” I said. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss as he pulled my body close.


	8. Chapter 7

I gasped as I woke up to an aching twist of pleasure in the pit of my stomach. I felt Frank’s hands running over my body and I moaned softly. 

“Happy nineteenth birthday, baby boy,” Frank whispered. 

His tongue ran over my hole and I whimpered. He pulled me closer and I whined, my head falling back. Frank pressed a finger against me slowly before slowly pushing in. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered as he added a second and I rocked my hips against his hand. 

He sucked on my neck as he quickly moved his fingers. I gasped when he crooked his fingers and brushed against my prostate. 

“Daddy, oh god,” I moaned. 

Frank pushed in a third and I moaned, grabbing onto the sheets. He finger fucked me quickly, leaving me a writhing mess on the bed. 

“I-I'm gonna come,” I whimpered. 

His other hand wrapped around my erection, stroking me quickly. The burning heat of pleasure was building up all too quickly. I whimpered as my hips stuttered while I rocked them. It was too soon when I was coming in his hand. 

“Good boy,” Frank muttered, kissing his cheek. 

He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around me. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” he said. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said, resting my head on his chest. 

He smiled, running his fingers through my hair. 

“Go take a shower,” he said. “And get dressed all cute.”

“You're not gonna join me in the shower?” I asked. 

“Not this time,” Frank said, kissing my forehead. 

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After a very long, hot shower I got out and dried off. I dressed into a white skater skirt with a pastel pink shirt tucked in. I put on white knee high socks and pink converse. I made sure my hair was perfect before going downstairs. 

Frank and I cuddled all day watching movies until a little bit after lunch. He held my hand and I frowned in confusion as we went out to the car. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

Frank didn't say anything, smirking as he held my hand. We got to a building that was being guarded by Frank’s men and I frowned in confusion as we walked inside. The lights turned on and I gasped as all my friends jumped out. 

“Surprise!” They shouted. 

I squealed happily, running over to give them all hugs. 

“You're here!” I exclaimed happily. 

I went over and gave Frank a hug next. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. 

“Anything for you, baby boy,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

The place was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a big table in the center with birthday table cloth and a table against the wall covered in food. In the corner there was a pile of presents that was so big it was taller than me. 

“Are these all for me?” I asked. 

“Yes, baby boy, all for you,” he said. 

I giggled happily and looked at the pile that had to have at least a hundred and fifty presents. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“Go play with your friends now,” he said. “I'll be here with Pete.”

He sat with Pete at the table and I ran over to the couches in the corner where my friends were. 

“We missed you so much,” Lindsey said. 

I smiled, holding out my hand that had my ring. 

“Oh my god, that rock is huge!” Ryan exclaimed. “That could pay off all my college debt.”

I giggled, looking at it proudly. 

“How did he propose?” Ray asked. 

“I proposed,” I said. “It wasn't like really planned or anything but it was cute. And you're all invited to my wedding, it's gonna be so pretty.”

“How's your new house together?” Ray asked. 

“It's so nice and peaceful,” I said. “We just spend all day cuddling and skinny dipping and having sex.”

“Your dad has been freaking out,” Lindsey said. “Now all our parents are more protective because they're worried someone’s going to come seduce us and take us away. I told my dad I was staying the night at Ryan’s.”

“That's what I did too,” Ray said. 

“I told them I was staying the night at Lindsey's,” Ryan said. 

“Is this a sleepover?” I asked. 

“Yeah, a slumber birthday surprise party,” Lindsey said. “Frank was only gonna have a surprise party but we got upset that we would only see your for a few hours so he said we can all have a sleepover instead.”

“He's so nice,” Ray said. “He's nothing like what my dad said. He said he was rude and dangerous and creepy but he's actually really sweet.”

“He's the best in the whole world,” I said. “I love you daddy!”

“I love you too, baby,” Frank called from the other side of the room. 

I giggled happily, looking back at him as he talked with Pete. 

“How's the sex?” Lindsey asked. 

“It's really good,” I said. “He's really good in bed. Like, he makes me scream he's so good. One time he made me come four times in a row.”

The others raised their eyebrows and I blushed. 

“We've never even had sex,” Lindsey complained. “Look at you, you live like a fucking…I don't know, like one of those playboy bunnies.”

I giggled, biting my lip. 

“Seriously,” she insisted. “You get spoiled rotten and get hot sex.”

“We went shopping with Frank for your presents and literally every single thing he saw that he thought you might like he bought,” Ray said. “We were only able to go to a few stores because in the first one alone he spent over a thousand dollars, that wasn't even the jeweled store.”

I gasped. “Did he buy me the diamond necklace I wanted?”

“The one that costs as much as a goddamn ferrari?” He asked and I nodded. “Yeah, he bought you that.”

I smiled happily, pulling my knees up to my chest. 

“He buys me everything and it's so nice,” I said. “But he doesn't just buy me things he's also just really nice and caring and I love him so much.”

“He's perfect, Gee,” Ryan said. 

I nodded in agreement as Frank came over. 

“Do you wanna eat first or open presents?” He asked, kissing my cheek. 

“Presents!” I cheered. 

He held my hand and brought me over to the presents as the others followed. I could tell which ones were from Frank, all his had black wrapping paper and pink bows. It was sort of a tradition that we always wrap the gifts like that ever since Frank’s birthday when he got shot. 

“Open mine first,” Lindsey said, handing me a big box. 

We went through and opened every single box, which were all filled with clothes and shoes and jewelry and makeup and toys. When we were done, Frank walked out before coming back with a big box. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“Well, you'll have to open it to find out,” he said. 

I pulled the lid off and gasped when I looked inside. There was Mama, Olivia and a little puppy.

“Thank you!” I cheered. 

I gave all three of them kisses and hugs. 

“What are you gonna name your puppy?” Frank asked. “He still needs a name.”

“I wanna name him Susan,” I said. 

He smiled, kissing my cheek. All my friends looked at my new pets as they all cooed over them. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” I cheered, jumping up to give Frank a hug. 

He smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I'm glad you liked them, I thought I might have to return them,” he said. 

I giggled and shook my head. 

“Go eat now, we’ll watch them,” Frank said. 

We went over to the table, immediately going for the sweets. 

“Gee, I don't want you just eating sugary junk,” Frank called, not even having to look up. 

“But daddy, it's my birthday,” I complained. 

I heard him sigh but he didn't say anything more. I covered my plate in ice cream, cake, cookies and cupcakes. We all ate happily as we talked. 

“And then he even kissed my cheek!” Ryan exclaimed. 

He was telling us about a recent date he went on, which was his first date. His date was the son of some other gang leader that his dad approved of. 

“He was just so sweet the whole time,” Ryan said. 

“Are you gonna see him again?” I asked. 

“I hope so,” he said. “He told me he was going to take me out to dinner next week.”

It was starting to get late when Frank pulled me to the other room. 

“Alright, I'm going to head home with Pete so we can get the kittens and puppy situated,” Frank said. “And I'm sure you want to be alone with your friends so I'm not around when you talk about me.”

“It's only good things, daddy,” I said. 

“I'll pick you up in the morning,” he said. “The place is surrounded by guards so you're safe.”

“Thank you,” I said. 

He smiled, kissing my cheek. Frank handed me an overnight bag. 

“B-but what if I have a potty accident?” I asked and Frank pulled out a diaper from the bag. “I don't want them knowing I need a diaper because I get nightmares.”

“Don't worry, I got you a pair of pajama pants where they won't be able to notice it,” he said. 

Frank helped me get changed and I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“And don't worry, tomorrow we will have hot birthday sex,” he said. “I'll fuck you so hard, baby boy.”

I giggled and blushed, as we walked out. 

“Bye, daddy,” I said. “See you tomorrow morning, I love you.”

I gave him a kiss and he picked up the cage before walking out. Lindsey grabbed my hand and pulled me to another room. Almost the whole floor was covered in soft mattresses, pillows and blankets and there was a huge tv. We cuddled up, watching movies until we were almost asleep. 

But that's when I started to get scared. Everyone around me had already fallen asleep and the tv played a faint glow on the room. I missed Frank, I was so used to sleeping with him. I was scared when he wasn't by my side now. I grabbed my phone, heading out to the hall. 

“Baby boy? What's wrong?” Frank asked. “Aren't you enjoying your slumber party?”

“Daddy I'm scared,” I whimpered. 

“Why? What happened?” He asked. 

“I-I just want you,” I whispered. 

“Do you wanna come home?” He asked. 

“No,” i said quietly. 

“Do you want me to come there?” He asked. 

“Please, daddy?” I asked. 

“I'll be there in twenty minutes,” Frank said before hanging up. 

It felt like hours before Frank finally showed up in his boxers and a t-shirt. 

“S-sorry I'm a baby,” I whimpered. 

“You're not a baby,” Frank denied. “You're my little princess.”

He gave me a kiss and I smiled. I held his hand and we crawled into the big bed with the others. 

“Happy birthday, my beautiful little boy,” he whispered. 

Frank kissed the top of my head before cuddling up with me as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

I gasped as Frank knocked me to the ground and my eyes watered. 

“Oh, baby boy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard,” Frank said. 

He kissed every spot I was hurt and smiled softly. 

“Are you okay “ he asked. 

I nodded and he smiled. He was trying to teach me how to fight and I was starting to get really tired. 

“Daddy, I don't wanna do this anymore,” I complained. 

I crossed my arms and he chuckled, sitting down next to me. 

“I got you a little present,” Frank said. 

“But my birthday was last week,” I said in confusion. 

“Doesn't mean I can't get you a little gift,” he said. 

Frank held my hand and brought me out to the front driveway. I gasped and shrieked when I saw a white car there with a big pink bow on the hood of it. 

“Here is your very own Ferrari,” Frank said. “A 488 Spider.”

“It's perfect!” I cheered, running over to it. 

“I'm glad you like it,” he said, wrapping his arms around me. “Now you have a car to match all mine. I was going to get it for your birthday but it didn't come in time. I got it shipped all the way from Italy, only the best for my baby boy.”

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“Come on, let's go for a rest run,” he said. 

Frank took off the bow and we got in and I ran my hands over the wheel as I smiled. 

“One of the best damn supercars made by this company,” he said. “And it was only around three hundred grand.”

“Is it better than your cars?” I asked. 

“Yeah, some of them,” he said. “Nothing but the best damn luxury car for my baby.”

I giggled and started the engine. It roared to life in the most perfect, purring sort of sound. 

“It's a beautiful,” Frank whispered. “And this hardtop convertible, fuck, it's orgasmic.”

I giggled as the front gates opened and I drove off. 

“It's perfect,” I said, turning onto the street. 

“Be careful with her,” Frank said. 

I nodded as I drove down the empty rode. I sped off, laughing as Frank smiled and laughed. We drove for a while before pulling off the road. 

“Where are we heading?” Frank asked. 

“I don't know,” I said. 

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw my dad’s car behind me. 

“They're following us again,” I said. 

I sped off down the road, leaving a trail of dust behind us. I did a u-turn, heading back to the house. Frank put the top of the car down, turning in his seat as he shot at my dad’s car. He hit their tire and they stopped as they pulled off to the side of the road. 

“Good job, baby, keep going, we’re almost home,” Frank said. 

I smiled proudly as the car roared. We got back to the house and I parked in the garage. 

“It's perfect,” I said, smiling happily. “Thank you, daddy.”

I leaned over, giving him a kiss. We went inside and I put the keys upstairs in the bedroom. Pete walked in and Frank put his gun in the waistband of his pants. 

“Ready to go?” Pete asked. 

“Yeah, just give us a minute,” frank said and Pete walked out. 

I frowned in confusion as I looked at him. 

“I am going out,” Frank said. 

My eyes widened as I shook my head. 

“It's just a little thing, okay? Just this once,” he said. 

“No,” I denied. 

“Baby, Sarah will make you dinner and you make sure you're in bed by your bedtime,” he said. 

“No, you're not going,” I stated. 

“Come on, princess, don't worry so much,” he said. 

“You promised me you wouldn't go again,” I said. “You told me you wouldn't be doing anything dangerous. You promised, Frank.”

“I'm sorry, baby, but we’re short men tonight and they need me,” he said. “I promise you I'll do as little as possible to stay out of danger. I love you so much.”

I started crying as he left. He didn't even give me a goodbye kiss. I sat by the front door on the rug, sucking on my paci angrily as I waited for him. 

Susan ran over, licking my hand. He nudged my leg as his little puppy tail wagged. I relaxed a little, putting the top of his head. 

“Hey there, Susan,” I said. “I love you, Susan, and you're not gonna break promises like Frank does because you're only a little puppy.”

After a little while Sarah came over and smiled. 

“Dinner’s ready,” she said. 

“No,” I denied. 

I'm too angry to eat. She kept trying to get me to eat but I refused, just sitting in front of the front door. It got late and eventually I grew tired. It was already past my bedtime. 

I curled up in a little ball with Susan, Mama and Olivia joining too. I sucked on my paci as I fell asleep, waiting for Frank to come home. 

“Shush, Gee’s sleeping,” Frank whispered. 

I felt him pick me up and I peeked my eyes open and saw it was almost two in the morning. He carried me upstairs and changed me into my diaper while I yawned. 

“Daddy, my tummy is hungry,” I mumbled. 

“That's because you didn't eat your dinner,” he said. 

“That's because I'm mad at you,” I said. 

He went to crawl into bed but I whined and pushed him out.

“No cuddles,” I said. “Bad daddies don't get cuddles.”

Frank grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and left the room. I yawned, curling up in bed. After about twenty minutes I began to get scared. I whimpered, grabbing my paci as I headed downstairs and found Frank sleeping on the couch. I laid on top of him under the blanket, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“I thought I don't get cuddles,” he mumbled. 

“This is only for my benefit not yours,” I said. “You're not allowed to enjoy it.”

He chuckled, holding me tight as we both fell asleep. 

The next morning I was still upset with Frank. He kept giving me kisses and apologies but I wasn't having any of it. 

“You promised,” I grumbled. 

“I know, princess, I'm so sorry,” he apologized. “Look, I got you a little gift.”

He gave me a necklace box and I opened it up and saw a diamond necklace. Frank put it on me and I smiled softly as it glittered. 

“Doesn't mean I forgive you,” I mumbled. 

“It looks beautiful on you, baby boy,” he said. 

I looked at the text on my phone as I smiled. 

“Can I go to the mall with Lindsey?” I asked. “One of her guards will be with us.”

“Okay, take my wallet,” he said. “Buy anything you want.”

I smiled, taking his wallet as I headed to the door. 

“Wait, I know you're mad at me but give me a kiss,” Frank said. 

I gave him a kiss before heading outside to the car. Her guard opened the door for me and I got inside. 

“Oh my god, that necklace is beautiful,” she said. “It had to have costed probably a million dollars.”

“Frank bought it for me because we’re arguing,” I said. 

“Arguing about what?” Lindsey asked as the guard drove to the mall. 

“He promised me he wouldn't go out at all and he'd just stay at the house doing all the planning but he broke that promise and went out yesterday,” I explained. “He promised me he wouldn't.”

“Well, it seems like you need some shopping therapy then,” she said. 

I giggled and nodded my head. We got to the mall and looked around at different stores. 

“Lingerie?” Lindsey asked. “You know, so that way you and Frank can make up in the best way possible.”

I giggled as we walked into the store. 

“This bra is so cute, Linds, you should get it,” I said. “I wish I can wear bras sometimes because they're so pretty. I don't have any boobs though.”

“You should just get AAA ones,” she suggested. “They're pretty small. Or some pretty bralettes, I'm sure Frank would love that. You might be chubby enough to fill them out.”

I giggled, shaking my head. 

“Frank likes my chubbiness, he says it makes me more cuddly,” I said. 

“It does, you're adorable, Gee,” she said. 

Some guy walked up to us with a smile. 

“Aren't you a pretty thing,” he said to Lindsey. 

Lindsey’s guard stepped in between them and the guy immediately walked away quickly. 

“This is why I'm still single,” she grumbled. “Yet you're here getting diamond necklaces and sex.”

“Frank got me a car today,” I said. “It's a Ferrari and he had it shipped all the way from Italy.”

“I'm gonna be living with my parents until I become a crazy cat lady,” she said. 

“Then we just have to sneak away from him,” I whispered. 

I took her hand and giggled as we took off running. We ducked into a store and I saw the guard run passed. 

“Now we just need to find a cute guy,” I said. 

We walked around for a little bit, looking for a cute single guy. 

“This is too hard,” she said. 

I held her hand and brought her into a restaurant, which was a sports bar kind of thing. We sat at the bar and looked around. 

“You might have better luck finding someone here,” I said. 

We sat for a little while drinking pop until someone tapped on Lindsey shoulder. 

“You're the one from the store with the scary bodyguard,” he said. 

“Y-yeah,” Lindsey said quietly as she blushed. 

“Are you famous or something?” He asked. 

Someone cleared their throat and I looked behind me at Frank. He took my hand and lead me out of the restaurant and towards the car as Lindsey’s guard walked in. We got into the car and I whimpered nervously. 

“Why did I get a call saying you ran away?” He asked. 

“We were only having a little fun,” I said. “We were being super duper careful, I promise.”

I leaned over to give his kiss a cheek. 

“Can we call this even?” I asked. 

Frank sighed and nodded, I guess we're even now. He looked over and gave me a smile before speeding off down the street.


	10. Chapter 9

I sat on the bed as Frank walked into the bedroom late at night. He smiled, taking off his watch as he set it on the dresser then kicked off his socks and shoes. 

“What do you think about going out to dinner tomorrow?” Frank asked.

“I've been craving McDonald’s,” I said. 

“Okay, we’ll go to McDonald’s then,” he said with a small laugh. “I was thinking maybe a fancy restaurant but I guess that works too. Just as long as you're happy.”

I smiled and nodded as he headed into the bathroom, leaving the door open so we could still talk. 

“And maybe we’ll even go to the park and get some ice cream and go on a little walk,” he said as he used the toilet. “We can go through that one path in the woods that you like, the one with all the pretty flowers.”

“That sounds perfect,” I said. “Are the pets in their cage?”

We had to keep the pets in a cage because they were still so little and needed to be trained. 

“Yep, Susan is sleeping and the other two are just laying down,” he said. 

The toilet flushed and the faucet turned on. 

“Do you wanna watch a little bit of tv before bed?” He asked. “We can turn off the lights and cuddle up in bed and watch tv.”

Frank walked out, shrugging off his jacket. He looked at me with raised eyebrows as he tossed his blazer onto the armchair in the corner. 

“Daddy, you've been working so hard lately,” I said. 

He frowned in confusion as I stood up. 

“And I just wanna say thank you for all the gifts,” I said. 

I shrugged off my silk robe, letting it drop down to the ground behind me. Frank looked down at my pastel pink babydoll set, which was sheer with lace along the shoulders and a pastel pink thong. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. 

“Am I pretty for you, daddy?” I asked. 

“You'll always be beautiful to me,” he said softly. 

Frank held my hips, pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me softly, one hand on the small of my back and the other softly tangled into my hair. I moaned as he walked me backwards, gently resting me on the bed. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

He kissed along my neck and I smiled as he kissed me softly. His hips rocked down against me gently and I gasped. Frank took off his tie, putting my wrists above my head. He tied my wrists to the headboard and I giggled. 

“I love you,” Frank mumbled. 

He moved down my body, kissing along my inner thighs as my breath quickened. 

“Daddy, this is for you tonight,” I said. “I want to make sure you feel good.”

“Baby, nothing can get me off more than pleasuring you,” he said. 

I moaned as he sucked on my inner thighs, no doubt leaving marks. He leaned up, pressing his lips to mine. Frank ground against me and my stomach twisted in pleasure. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled down at me. He sat up, unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Beautiful boy, all mine,” he whispered, running his hands over my body. 

Frank shrugged off his button up, tossing it aside. I looked over all his tattoos, the big nuke covering up his scar. He pulled off my panties, tossing them with his shirt. Frank pushed up the sheer material and kissed along my chubby stomach. His hand wrapped around my leaking erection, pumping slowly. 

He pulled his hand away, reaching into the nightstand to grab the lube. Frank spread it over his fingers and circled my hole. I whimpered as he slowly pushed one in. I bit my lip but thankfully there wasn't a lot of stinging. It wasn't long before he added a second and I rocked my hips against his hand. 

“Good boy,” Frank muttered. 

He pushed them in and out a little faster and I whined. My head tipped back as he added a third and I moaned. I panted, letting out a loud moan when he crooked his fingers and brushed against my prostate. 

Frank pulled his fingers out. He unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down around his thighs. I used my feet to help push them down the rest of the way. He kicked them off towards the ground before crashing his lips against mine. 

Frank leaned up, covering his erection in lube. He lined himself up, pushing in slowly. I moaned when he bottomed out with a snap of his hips. He rocked into me slowly and I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. Frank reached up, untying my hands. 

My hands tangled into his hair as I moaned. He kissed along my neck, rocking into me slowly. I moaned loudly, pulling his body even closer. I cried out when he hit my prostate.

“Daddy,” I moaned. 

Our bodies pressed close together, covered in sweat as the bed creaked softly. The room was filled with moans and heavy panting, filling my ears like the beautiful sound of music. The burning knot of pleasure twisted in the pit of my stomach. My heart was racing, adrenaline rushing through my veins. 

“I-I'm close,” I whimpered. 

“Me too, baby,” he mumbled. 

Everything was slow and soft and sensual as he held onto my hand. It reminded me of our first time together, it was sweet and slow and perfect. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

His hand wrapped my erection and I moaned loudly. My hips jerked up and my stomach twisted. Frank sucked on my neck as his hips lost rhythm. I was pushed over the edge, coming in his hand as I cried out in pleasure. It was barely ten seconds later when Frank finished inside me. 

Frank pulled out, laying down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I snuggled up against him and smiled happily. 

“You need to wear this more often,” Frank whispered, running his fingers over the sheer material. 

“I don't want it to get dirty in case I have a nightmare,” I said. 

I took it off, tossing it with the other pile of clothes. 

“That's why you need your diaper,” he said, standing up. 

“No,” I whined when he came closer. 

Frank sighed, sitting down next to me as he held my hand. 

“I'm not going to force you to wear it,” he said, “But you're getting yourself and me dirty. And you get the bed all dirty too and Sarah has to wash the sheets and everything.”

I sighed and let him put the diaper on me. I really hated the nightmares. I never got them back at the beach house, they started after Frank got shot but got far worse when we came back here. They all felt so real and every night I had to watch Frank die. 

“They're not real, princess,” Frank whispered, cuddling in bed with me. 

I nodded softly, twirling my ring around my finger as I looked down at it. 

“What's up, princess?” He asked. 

“Just thinking about the wedding,” I said. 

“It is going to be the most perfect wedding in the history of weddings,” he stated. “You can have absolutely anything you want.”

“Can we get a chocolate fountain?” I asked and he nodded. “But I'd have to be careful, I can't get my pretty dress all dirty.”

“Do you have a dress picked out?” He asked. 

“Not yet,” I mumbled. “But I think I know the style I want.”

“That's good, one step closer,” he said. 

I nodded and he ran his fingers through my hair gently. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to actually have a peaceful wedding?” I asked. “What if my dad were to crash the wedding or something?”

“If your dad crashes the wedding and ruins your big day then I'll be sure to personally shove my foot up his ass,” Frank stated. 

“Are you scared?” I asked. 

“To get married? No,” he denied. “I love you with all my heart and I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“Is it bad that I'm scared?” I asked quietly. 

“It's perfectly okay to be scared,” he said. “Marriage is a big thing.”

He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. 

“You always make me so happy when I'm scared,” I said. 

“You always make me happy,” Frank said. “I hated being stuck down in that room when I was shot but whenever I saw your pretty face it just made it a million times better, like I was never even shot.”

I smiled, snuggling up closer to him. He rubbed my back softly, pulling the blanket up a little higher. 

“Daddy, you need to pick things out for the wedding too,” I said. 

“You pick it all out, make it your dream wedding,” Frank said. “Because hopefully this is going to be your only wedding.”

I nodded and he held my hand. 

“And I know that whatever you choose is going to be absolutely beautiful,” he said. 

“What about our honeymoon?” I asked. 

“Pick anywhere you wanna go, we can have a month long honeymoon,” he said. 

“I've always wanted to go to Bora Bora and stay in one of those pretty bungalows right above the water at the Four Seasons,” I said. “We can't go skinny dipping but we can go swimming all day and spend all night doing naughty stuff.”

Frank chuckled softly and nodded his head. 

“We’ll stay there for a month swimming all day and fucking all night,” he agreed. 

I giggled and nodded. 

“I have always wanted to go there, I guess this is just perfect,” he said. 

“Perfect, daddy,” I said. “I want this wedding to be perfect, everything else we do just gets ruined by my dad.”

“I'm not gonna let him ruin this,” Frank denied. “You're gonna have your dream wedding whether he likes it or not.”

I giggled and nodded, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. The two of us finally fell asleep, cuddled up in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

I held Frank’s hand as we walked outside. He smoked quietly, leaning against the fence of the house. He's down to one cigarette a day now and I was so proud of him. 

“And next month you'll be done,” I said. 

“I will,” he said. 

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder as I hugged him tight. He ran his fingers through my hair with his free hand. 

“I love you,” he muttered, blowing smoke up in the air. 

“I love you too,” I said. 

I could see my dad's car out of the corner of my eye but we both just ignored it. 

“When is Patrick coming back?” I asked. 

“Soon, hopefully,” Frank said. 

“He's there because of me,” I mumbled sadly. 

Frank dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead. 

“This isn't your fault,” he said. “You just want to be happy and that's not your fault. It's your family’s fault. You didn't do anything wrong, princess.”

My eyes watered and he gave me a soft kiss. Frank flipped off my dad and I couldn't help but giggle. I copied him and he smirked. 

“Naughty princess,” Frank said with a smile as he shook his head. 

He held my hips, pulling me closer as our lips crashed together in a messy kiss. I smiled into the kiss and he picked me up. I giggled as he carried me into the house. 

“Susan!” I cheered when he came running over. 

I kneeled down to pet her before she went to go play with Olivia. 

“You want to take a little nap?” He asked. “You hardly slept at all last night.”

I shook my head, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. I didn't wanna sleep, I didn't want the nightmares. 

“Come on, let’s go watch tv for a little,” he said. 

I nodded and we watched tv for a little bit until I heard thunder. It started raining and I looked out the window, pressing my face to the glass. 

“Come on, let’s go play outside,” Frank said. 

He handed me my rain boots, which were pastel pink and my matching rain jacket. I put them on and we went outside as Susan ran out between our legs but the kittens refused to go out. I stepped my foot down onto the grass but cringed from the mud. 

“It's dirty,” I complained. 

“Only a little bit, it's only getting on your shoes,” Frank said. 

He took my hand and I nervously stepped off the patio into the mud. Susan ran around as he barked happily. Frank smiled as we quickly got soaked. He spun me around and I laughed. Frank pulled me close and I smiled, hugging him tight. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled as Susan ran over. He threw a stick and Susan quickly chased after it. He smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

“Do you think the pets will like the beach house?” I asked. 

“Yeah, they'll love it,” he said. “When Susan gets bigger he can even go swimming too.”

“Yay, I can't wait,” I said. 

Rain poured down on us until I started to get cold. Frank held me close and I smiled. 

“Alright, let’s warm you up,” he said.

We started walking inside when I slipped on mud. I gasped, my eyes watering. I burst into tears when I saw that I was covered in the dirt and mud. 

“Princess,” he sighed. 

I cried, holding my hands up so I wouldn't have to touch it with my hands. Frank picked me up and carried me inside. 

“Susan!” Frank shouted when he tracked mud into the house. 

He set me down, going to chase after the dog. He put him in his cage when he finally caught him before coming back over to pick me up. 

“Daddy, I'm dirty,” I cried. 

“I know, princess.” He said. 

“I don't like dirty,” I whimpered. 

Frank carried me upstairs and started a hot bubble bath. Thank god, I was so cold I was shivering. Frank undressed me before setting me into the tub and I relaxed a little. Frank cleaned all the mud off me and I smiled. 

“Hair too?” I asked. 

“Yeah, let’s clean off your hair,” he said. 

He scrubbed my hair with shampoo and I smiled. Everything was so peaceful and calm I started to fall asleep. 

Of course it was later on my brilliant idea to do naughty things with Frank. Maybe if we were having sex then I wouldn't be tired anymore. 

Frank thrusted into me, moaning quietly. My eyes felt so heavy, I closed them for a second. That second turned out to be longer when I opened my eyes to him putting my diaper on me. 

“D-did I fall asleep?” I mumbled. 

“Yeah, baby, you did,” he said. 

I whined, pushing his hands away. 

“No diaper, you didn't finish,” I grumbled. 

“Yeah I did, I jerked myself off,” Frank said. “Come on, you wouldn't take a nap today and you've hardly ever slept for the past two days. Let me put your diaper on you so you can get some rest.”

I whined, trying to fight him but I couldn't. Frank put my diaper on me and cuddled up by my side. 

“I love you,” he said. “And you need to get some rest, understand.”

“I don't want the dream,” I whimpered. 

“Baby, I'll be right by your side until you wake up,” Frank promised. “Nothing is going to happen to me.”

“Won’t leave?” I asked sleepily. 

Frank kissed my forehead before slowly falling asleep. 

The next morning I was relieved to find Frank laying beside me perfectly healthy. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead. 

“I had a wittle accident,” I whispered. 

“That's okay, baby boy,” he said. 

I sighed, resting my head on his chest. His fingers ran through my hair and I smiled. 

“You're so nice to me,” I said happily. 

Frank chuckled, wrapping an arm loosely around my waist. 

“Well, are you expecting me to be mean or something?” He asked. 

“No, I just like how nice you are,” I said. 

“How little are you?” Frank said. 

“Weally wittle,” I replied. 

He smiled, kissing the top of my head. 

“Alright, let’s get some food into this little’s tummy,” he said. 

Frank tickled my stomach and I laughed as I squirmed in his arms. He helped change me from my dirty diaper to a clean pair of panties. 

“Pancakes!” I exclaimed happily. 

We went downstairs and I watched him cook. He handed me a plate with a pancake in the shape of Mickey Mouse.

“I love your pancakes,” I said. “They're yummy.”

“Thank you, Baby boy,” Frank said, giving me a kiss as he sat down next to me with a plate of regular circle pancakes. 

“You got boring pancakes,” I said. 

“You want grapes or raspberries?” Frank asked. 

“Raspberries,” I said. 

Frank got some raspberries and put them on both our plates. I used syrup to make a face on the Mickey Mouse shaped pancake. 

“Look, daddy, it's Mickey!” I exclaimed. 

He smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“You're so cute,” Frank said. 

I giggled happily, holding his hand while I ate. 

“Frank,” Pete said from the doorway. 

Frank sighed, putting his fork down. 

“I have to go work, baby,” he said. “I'll see you in a bit.”

I pouted as he gave me a kiss before leaving. I looked at his food, which was barely eaten. I ate quietly by myself until I finished and cleaned up our plates.

I went upstairs and opened up my suitcase full of toys. I grabbed some little cars and giggled. They were little Hot Wheel race cars that Frank bought me and I thought they were so cool. 

I made little engine noises, driving it over the dresser. I giggled, watching the tires roll. There were voices coming up from the vent and I pressed my ear to it curiously. 

“He's hurting Patrick,” Pete said. 

“I know, Pete, I'm sorry,” Frank said. 

“Gerard can just go home for a little bit, he won't be hurt,” he said. 

“You want to take my baby from me?” Frank asked. “If he goes then I don't think I’ll ever get him back.”

“They're hurting Patrick and they aren't going to stop unless they have Gee,” Pete said. 

“He's my baby, we’re going to get married,” Frank stated. 

“Patrick is being hurt, Frank, you've seen the pictures,” Pete said. “Gerard can go home and he’ll be perfectly fine.”

“You'd be willing to give up my baby?” Frank asked. “I thought you were my best friend.”

“He's being hurt,” Pete said in a quiet, pained voice. 

I frowned as I pulled away and grabbed my phone. 

“Dad, can you come pick me up?” I said quietly. 

“I'll be there in ten minutes,” he said. 

“Bring Patrick too,” I said. 

I hung up, packing up a suitcase with all my stuff. I looked down at my engagement ring sadly. I considered leaving it on the dresser but kept it instead. I took a photo of me and Frank before walking outside. The car pulled up and I bit my lip sadly. 

“Gee, wh-what are you doing?” Patrick asked as he was pulled out of the trunk. 

He was all beaten and bloody and bruised. I sniffled, giving him a hug. 

“Tell Frank I love him,” I whispered. 

As I was getting into the backseat, I heard noises and shouting. 

“Baby!” Frank screamed. “Baby no!”

My dad shut the door before getting in and driving off. I sobbed, watching him chase after the car until we were too far away.


	12. Chapter 11

“I'm so glad you called,” my dad said. “We missed you so much.”

I cried quietly as we got home. My dad lead me inside where Mikey tackled me in a hug. I hugged him tight as I sobbed. I missed him so much but I also wanted to be with Frank. But I couldn't just stay there and let Patrick be hurt.

“I missed you, Gee,” he said quietly. 

I sniffled, going towards the stairs to go to my room when my dad grabbed my arm. 

“We moved your bedroom,” he said. 

I frowned in confusion as he lead me to his office where there was a door that hadn't been there before. I opened it and stepped inside to look around and saw that it was exactly the same but just in a different spot. 

“Why?” I asked, looking back at them. 

They shut the door and I heard a small mechanical click. I hurried over to try and open the door but it was locked. 

“I'm sorry, Gee, but we can't risk you running away again,” my dad said. 

I sobbed, kicking the door but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed my phone and saw a bunch of missed calls from Frank when I quickly called him back. 

“Baby boy, what are you doing?” He asked. 

“I-I can't let you Patrick be hurt,” I whimpered. “They'll only stop if I come home.”

“Gee, stop it, let me come get you,” he said. 

“You can't,” I cried. “I-I'm locked in a room and there's no windows or anything, I'm stuck here.”

“I'm gonna get you out, okay?” He asked. “And we’re gonna go get married outside with flowers and dance under the stars.”

“Will it be soon?” I asked. 

“As soon as possible,” Frank said. “I love you, baby. What you're doing is brave.”

“Is it?” I asked. “I-I'm just sad, I miss you already.”

“I'll be there soon, I have to go,” he said. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. 

We hung up and I sighed, falling down onto my bed. I wanted Frank, I didn't want to be here. But at the same time I also didn't want Patrick here. He was being hurt, I couldn't believe my dad would actually hurt him. 

I went to the walk in closet it and found it already filled with clothes. The bathroom was also stocked with all sorts of shampoos and soaps. After looking around I unpacked some of my things. 

I put the picture frame photo of me and Frank at the beach together on my nightstand. I put away some of my clothes and toys that I had brought with me. I sucked on my paci and turned on the tv. 

“Just a little longer until Frank comes to get me,” I muttered. 

I looked up and scowled when I saw a security camera on my ceiling. After searching, I found that there were two spying on me in my bedroom but thankfully none in my closet or bathroom. 

The door opened and Lindsey smiled at me. I let out a small sob as I ran over into her arms. She hugged me tight as we sat on the couch and I cried into her shoulder. When I calmed down, she wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek. 

“Why would you do this?” She asked. 

“They were torturing Patrick, I couldn't let that happen,” I said. 

“But you and Frank are supposed to go and get married and live happily ever after,” she said. 

I shrugged sadly and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

“He told me he was going to get me as soon as possible,” I said. 

“Your dad upped his security, he even has barbed wire on his fence,” Lindsey said. “That's why they were never able to get Patrick.”

“They won't be able to get me either?” I asked. 

“You know Frank would stop at nothing to get you back,” she said. 

I nodded and she kissed my cheek. 

“But since we’re here we should plan your wedding,” Lindsey said. “There's not really much else for us to do here.”

I nodded and she bit her lip. 

“I had brought wedding magazines but the guard at the door confiscated them,” she said. “They patted me down and everything. They wouldn't let me bring anything in, they don't want to risk anything because of what happened last time with the suitcase.”

I sniffled, crawling into bed as I pulled my blanket over my head. 

“Gee, don't be upset,” she said, sitting beside me. 

“We’re never going to be able to get married,” I whimpered. 

“Yes you are,” she said. “And I'm going to try and help Frank to get you out of here, okay?”

I sniffled, hugging my bunny stuffie, Casper. I sucked on my paci as she crawled under the blanket with me. Lindsey hugged me tight, running her fingers through my hair. 

“I miss him already,” I said. “I couldn't let Patrick be hurt. Do you think Frank will hate me?”

“Of course not,” she denied. “He knows you're just trying to help Patrick.”

I buried my face into her shoulder as I cried. 

“We’re supposed to be getting married,” I sobbed. “We’re supposed to live happily ever after. He's the love of my life.”

She hugged me tight until I eventually calmed down. I wrapped my arms around her and she kissed the top of my head. 

“Frank is going to find a way to get you out of here,” she whispered. 

“He can't,” I whimpered. “He tried for so long with Patrick but he couldn't. The walls are concrete and the door is heavily locked and guarded. The door itself is even metal.”

“He’ll find a way,” she said. “He'd stop at nothing to get you back, he's even killed people just because they upset you.”

I sniffled and she rubbed my back. 

“I wish my family would just accept us,” I mumbled. “And then we could live in peace and Frank wouldn't have to give up his job and the whole gang because he really does love it. And then our wedding would be nice and beautiful, it wouldn't have to be so hidden and secret behind barbed wire fences. It would be beautiful in an open park with a pretty lake. There wouldn't be guards everywhere with big guns, it would nice and peaceful.”

“It will be like that,” she promised. 

“You can't promise that,” I mumbled sadly. “We might not have a wedding at all.”

“Yes you will,” she said. “And if we have to them I will get certified and I'll wed you two over skype.”

“You would do that for us?” I asked. 

“Of course, you know I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend,” she said. 

She kissed my cheek and I smiled. 

“Come on, there must be something we can do to cheer you up,” she said. 

“Nothing will,” I denied. “Only getting Frank back. What if I never see him again? Now the nightmares are only gonna get worse.”

“What nightmares?” She asked. 

“Ever since We got back into the business I've been getting nightmares of Frank dying,” I confessed. “And I have potty accidents because it scares me. Daddy put me in diapers because he didn't want me peeing on him anymore. I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed.”

“That's okay, Gee, everyone gets scared,” she said. “I always start crying when I get scared, even if it isn't even that bad.”

“Like that time I stood outside the bathroom door and scared you when you walked out?” I asked and she nodded. “You cried for thirty minutes.”

“See, everyone gets scared and does embarrassing stuff,” she said. 

“Frank doesn't get scared a lot but when he gets scared enough he cries and pees his pants,” I said. 

“You don't have to be embarrassed about it,” she said. 

I sniffled and nodded, wiping my eyes. 

“It's starting to get hot underneath this blanket,” I said. 

I crawled out from under the blanket and sighed as I tucked my hair behind my ears. 

“I still just want Frank back,” I said. 

I twirled my ring around my finger as I sighed sadly. 

“Do you want me to sleepover?” She asked. 

“Will you?” I asked hopefully. “I'm so used to sleeping with someone that now I get scared when I'm alone. It's so dark in here too, there's no windows and no one bought me a night light.”

I looked up at the camera on the ceiling and bit my lip. 

“Don't worry, there's no audio,” she said. “They can only see you, they can't hear you.”

“Good, that would make it a lot weirder,” I said. “It's already weird but at least it's a little bit better. I wouldn't want them hearing my conversations. They forgot to take my phone so I can still call Frank.”

“Well, that's perfect then,” she said. “We can help him get you out of here. And then you'll get to get married and I can be your maid of honor. But if you choose ugly bridesmaids dresses then I quit as your maid of honor.”

“Don't worry I don't have a bad sense of style and you're gonna get an opinion too,” I said. 

“Also, you better not turn into groomzilla,” she said. “You can be bratty and bossy.”

“I am not,” I denied, crossing my arms. 

“You wouldn't even let me borrow your dress from your fourth birthday party,” she said. “You had to make sure every aspect was perfect from your dress to your tiara to your cake. When it wasn't perfect you threw a fit.”

“I just like having the best parties,” I defended. “I'm not gonna be groomzilla. My wedding is going to be peaceful and calm and we’re gonna go on a month long honeymoon to Bora Bora.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” she said. “You've gotten so far in life and we’re all still so sheltered.”

“I love him so much,” I muttered. 

“And you're gonna see him again,” Lindsey promised. “You'll get married and I'll sell my soul to make it happen.”

I giggled, hugging her tight. I was going to get married and it'll be the best damn wedding ever.


	13. Chapter 12

I sobbed as I woke up, sitting up in bed. I smelled urine immediately and burst into tears. I crawled out of bed, wishing Lindsey or Frank was here with me. 

“Dad,” I whined, pressing the button on the speaker next to the door. “Mikey, dad, someone?”

There was a pause and I bit my lip. 

“What?” My dad asked. 

“I had another potty accident,” I sniffled. “You gotta clean my sheets, they're dirty.”

He sighed and I stepped back as the door opened. A guard grabbed my arm, ensuring I wouldn't run as a maid came in with my dad to strip the bed. 

“Why are you having nightmares?” My dad asked. 

“It's all your fault,” I said. “You shot Frank and you keep trying to kill him and it terrifies me. These nightmares are because of you. And you didn't even get me my diapers.”

He didn't say anything as they walked out and locked the door. I sniffled, wiping away my tears. I took a quick shower, cleaning myself off. I got dressed into a pair of pastel pink shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of white socks with ruffles around the ankles. 

I walked out, jumping in fear when I saw someone on the floor. He was sitting on a picnic blanket and there was a basket beside him. He had red and black hair and was wearing a suit. 

“Wh-who are you?” I asked nervously. 

He looked up and smiled, standing up as he shook my hand. 

“I'm Josh,” he said. “I work for your dad. He wants to set us up on a date and since you can't leave I thought we can have a picnic in here.”

Josh gestured to the picnic blanket and I shook my head. 

“You don't want to?” He asked in confusion. 

I shook my head again and he scratched the back of his neck.

“Why not?” He asked. 

I held up my hand and he looked at the big engagement ring on my finger.

“You're getting married?” Josh asked and I nodded. “Well, congratulations but your dad will have my ass on a platter if I don't have this picnic with you so can we have a friend picnic?”

I hesitated for a minute before nodding. I sat on the blanket with him, glancing at the camera while he pulled out food. 

“How long have you been working for my dad?” I asked. 

“Not long, only about a week and a half,” he said. 

That would explain why he didn't know anything about Frank, he's new. 

“So, who are you engaged to?” He asked. 

“Frank Iero,” I stated and his eyes widened. “He's really the nicest person I've ever met. He takes care of me and he loves me. He even offered to pay for my surgeries when he thought I was trans because I wanted boobs to hold up dresses. He supports me through everything and still chooses to stay with me even though our relationship is so difficult. He's been shot and nearly killed because of me, he's given up his entire business for me.”

I don't know why but I felt the need to prove to him that Frank was a good guy. I didn't want people always thinking Frank was evil or something. He wasn't, he was amazing. I've never met someone as kind and as caring as him. 

“Well, he doesn't sound so bad,” Josh said. “Actually, your dad seems worse than him.”

I dropped my cookie as I gasped excitedly. 

“You can work for Frank,” I said. “But you can stay with my dad and be a spy. Please, Josh, they keep me locked in here, I've been here for a week now. We’re supposed to go and be happy together.”

Josh bit his lip before nodded. 

“When you go to Frank tell him I sent you,” I said. “And tell him our plan.”

Josh nodded as he reached in and pulled out a sippy cup, handing it to me. 

“I don't take drinks from people,” I said. 

I don't want a repeat of last time. 

“Your dad won't let me in here if we’re not dating though,” he said. 

“Then we pretend to date,” I said. “And I'll get out of here and get married and Frank will pay you however much money you want in return.”

Josh nodded and I smiled. 

“And then me and Frankie will live happily ever after,” I said. “And you'll be rich. And we can be best friends, right?”

Josh smiled and nodded. 

“You gotta tell Frankie our plan so that way he’ll trust you,” I said. 

Josh nodded, handing me another cookie. 

“Is it always watching?” Josh asked, peeking at the security cameras.

“Yes but it can't hear,” I said. “There's only these two.”

Josh nodded as we ate. 

“So, what do you do here for fun?” He asked. 

“There's nothing to do,” I said. “My dad took my phone away. The only thing to do is watch movies on the portable DVD player and read books.”

“And how long do they want to keep you here?” He asked. 

“Forever,” I stated. “They never want me to leave, especially not with Frank.”

“That isn't fair,” He said. “I'll try to get you out of here. You're sweet, you deserve happiness.”

“Why are you in this business?” I asked. 

“Because of my brother,” Josh said. “Growing up everyone always thought he was cooler and hotter and tougher. I just wanted to prove that I can be cool and tough too.”

“I think you're tough,” I said. “If you can stand up to my dad then you're tough. How old are you?”

“Twenty-nine,” he said. 

“Oh, I'm nineteen so you're only ten years older,” I said. 

“Only? You say that like it's a small number,” Josh said with a chuckle. 

“Frank is sixteen years older than me,” I said. “When we first met and had his first birthday party he was twice my age.”

“Jesus,” Josh muttered. 

“I miss him a lot,” I mumbled. 

The two of us ate quietly until we were finished eating. 

“Do you want me to stay to give you company?” He asked. 

I nodded my head as he cleaned up. 

“So, there's really nothing for you to do here?” Josh asked. 

“I'm bored out of my mind,” I complained. 

I got up, jumping on the bed and he smiled in amusement. He went over, looking at the picture on the nightstand. 

“You two look happy,” Josh remarked. 

“We are,” I said. “Or, we were I guess. Not so happy right now.”

“You'll be happy again,” Josh said. “I believe that people who are truly meant to be together will be able to find a way to be together.”

I smiled softly as I stopped jumping and sat down. 

“When you talk to Frank make sure you start off with the plan and then after tell him about the plan to pretend to date,” I said. “He might get a little upset and I don't want him to be upset.”

“Would he hurt me?” Josh asked a little nervous. 

“Maybe in the past he would have but he's more calm now,” I said. “I think spending a year and a half at the beach with me away from danger and people really just mellowed him out a lot. But if it comes to me and my safety then he might not be so calm.”

Josh nodded, setting the picture down. 

“So, we get you out of here and then do I stay working for Frank?” He asked. 

“No, you'd be working for Pete,” I said. “But you don't have to if you don't want to, Frank will give you all the money you want in return for my safety.”

“Sounds like a ransom,” he said. 

I giggled, shaking my head. 

“You're helping us “ I said. “You get me out and he’ll pay you.”

Josh nodded and I smiled. 

“I can't stay too long,” he said. “I'm going to have to go talk to your dad at some point whether I like it or not. He scares me a lot.”

Josh cleaned up all the picnic stuff and buzzed the intercom. They unlocked the door and I sighed as he walked out. I was all alone again.

My eyes watered as I sniffled and crawled into the bed, which they thankfully cleaned while I was in the shower. 

My dad caught me talking to Frank on the phone the other day and took my phone. I didn't have anything, there was no way to reach out to Frank. I wasn't even allowed to have cable tv. I was trapped in here like a fancy prison. Well, at least prisons have windows. 

I was crawling up the walls and it's only been a week. I missed Frank. I missed his touch and his kiss and the way he'd hold me gently while whispering sweet words. When I was scared or lonely or sad he'd be there and he knew exactly when to hold me and what to say. 

I hugged Casper as I sighed. I haven't had to go to my bunny stuffie for support in a while. I've had Frank to keep me safe before. Casper was the closest thing I had to Frank, he was the first gift Frank ever gave me. 

“It's gonna be okay, Casper,” I whispered. “We’re gonna get out and I'm gonna get married. And you're gonna get a special reserved seat right in the front row. I don't think we’ll have a lot of guests there so you won't even have to fight for a seat. I don't have a lot of friends and Frank’s only friends are his workers. But it's still gonna be beautiful, I'm gonna make sure it's beautiful.”

I sniffled, hugging Casper tight. I drifted off into sleep with dreams of me and Frank reuniting again.


	14. Chapter 13

I pouted, crossing my arms as I shook my head. 

“Just take the diapers, Gee,” Mikey said. 

“No, they aren't the kind Frankie buys me,” I denied. 

“A diaper is a diaper,” he stated. 

I looked at the pull ups and shook my head. 

“Gee, the maids are getting mad,” he said. 

“Those aren't the right diapers,” I said. 

“Then which ones are the right ones?” He asked. 

I didn't say anything. Maybe if I just be as difficult as possible they'll let me go. 

“Come on, I know you're like a germaphobe or something, you've gotta hate wetting the bed,” he said. 

He was right but I wasn't going to give up. 

“Hey, Gee,” Josh said when he walked in. 

Mikey sighed before walking out and shutting the door. Josh set the picnic basket down and gave me a hug. 

“Hi, Josh,” I said. 

We've been on a couple ‘dates’ now. My dad really believed I was starting to move on from Frank. He even talked about maybe letting Josh take me to the movies on an actual date. We would be surrounded by guards, of course. 

“So, I got a special picnic today,” he said. 

I frowned in confusion as he laid out a blanket on the floor and sat down with him. 

“What do you mean be a special picnic?” I asked. 

“Just come here, trust me,” he said. 

Josh pressed his lips against mine and I cringed. We've had small pecks on the lips but nothing more. He pressed me back against the blanket and I whimpered as he rested his hand on my thigh. 

“J-Josh,” I whimpered. “No, I-I--”

“Trust me,” he interrupted. 

He looked up and pulled away all of the sudden. 

“Your dad thought that, you know, maybe sex would help you move on from Frank completely,” he said. “And he told me he would turn the cameras away.”

I looked around and saw that the cameras were no longer watching us. 

“I'm sorry I scared you but I needed the cameras away to give you what Frank wanted me to give to you,” Josh said. 

He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a laptop. 

“Skype is already set up on it, Frank told me to sneak it in to you,” he said. 

My eyes watered as I nodded. I was finally going to be able to see Frank again. 

“Go hide it in your closet,” Josh said. “I brought some cookies from a bakery that Frank said you loved.”

I nodded, going to hide the laptop in my closet. 

“So, Frank’s really not mad?” I asked. 

“No, he's not completely cool with me kissing you and stuff but he's willing if that means you can get out,” Josh said. “Your dad’s security has practically tripled in the past week. They have no clue how to get you out yet.”

My eyes watered as I nodded. 

“So you don't know how long I'm going to be here?” I asked. 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled. 

I sniffled and nodded as I ate my cookie. 

“Frank told me to make sure you eat an actual lunch, not just treats,” he said. 

“But I'm sad,” I said. “You can't take my treats from me when I'm sad.”

“He's trying to take care of you as best as he can,” Josh said. “He knows you need someone here to take care of you. He wants to do it but he can't.”

“He's sweet,” I muttered. “But I want my treats so I'm not gonna listen.”

“Alright but I'm going to tell Frank you said that so I don't get in trouble,” Josh stated. 

“That's okay,” I said. “I'll only get a spanking or a timeout. But I think Frank would be so happy to have me again that he won't care.”

“You can't only eat treats,” he said. “That's not healthy.”

“Frankie likes my chubbiness, he says it makes me soft and sweet,” I said. 

“It does,” he said. “I have to get going soon, you need to call Frank soon.”

“Thank you, Josh,” I said. 

He smiled and got up, cleaning all the picnic stuff. I gave him a hug before he left. The cameras turned back five minutes later and I sighed. I went to the bathroom then went into the closet. I curled up in the corner on some spare blankets and turned the laptop on. I turned on skype and called Frank. 

“Baby boy,” he muttered. 

“Daddy, oh I miss you so much,” I said. 

It's been so long since I've seen Frank’s face I just couldn't help it as I burst into tears. 

“I've been here for a month,” I cried. “I need to get out, we’re supposed to be together and--”

“Baby, we’re going to be together,” Frank interrupted. “I'll make sure we’re together. Josh is currently working out the outdoor guard system. He's tracking when shifts change and what the weak points are. We’re going to get you out of there.”

“Is Patrick okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, he's doing fine,” Frank said. “How are you?”

I shrugged. “My nightmares have only gotten worse now. A-and they're so scary, especially since I haven't been able to talk to you to make sure you were okay.”

“I am okay, baby, I promise,” he said. “And I'm going to stay okay.”

“You better or else I'm gonna be really mad at you,” I said. 

Frank chuckled, running a hand through his hair. 

“I miss you a lots,” I said. “I-I think about you all the time and I wish you were here.”

“I wish you were here even more,” he said. “So, have you planned anything more for the wedding?”

“Can I get a Vera Wang dress?” I asked and he nodded. “Like, a real one? Because I always thought the Helena one was beautiful.”

“Yes, baby, you can get any dress you want and I know you'll be beautiful in it,” He said. “They can be covered in diamonds if you want. It can be millions of dollars if you want. You deserve to have the most perfect wedding after being so brave to get Patrick out.”

“It's really gonna be perfect?” I asked. 

“I'm going to make sure of it,” he stated. “Lindsey gave me a bunch of wedding magazines that she couldn't give to you. She told me to give you the best wedding ever. And that's just what I'm going to do, okay? I'm going to give you the best fucking wedding in the world.”

“How much longer am I gonna be here?” I asked. 

“Hopefully not long,” Frank said. “We’re gonna run away back home and get married and it'll be the most perfect wedding in the entire world.”

“And then we’re gonna go to Bora Bora?” I asked.

“And it'll be the best honeymoon in the world,” he said. 

“Then what after that, daddy?” I asked. 

“Anything you want,” Frank said. 

“Do you want children?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “Do you?”

“I…I don't know,” I said. 

I've never really thought about having children. I really don't know if I'd ever want children but how was I supposed to tell him that?

“I've always wanted a little boy,” he said. “Someone to pass on the business to, pass on the tradition. I mean, I wouldn't mind a girl either. She can be that tough as shit mafia boss. I had always imagined teacher them how to shoot guns and drive cars and…”

Frank trailed off, shaking his head. 

“That's not gonna happen because I gave that up,” he said. “But I can still do stuff like teach them to drive and teach them to swim and teach them to build the biggest sand castle in the world.”

My eyes watered as I looked down. How can I break his dream? Frank clearly wanted children. 

“What do you wanna do after the honeymoon?” He asked. 

I blinked away my tears and smiled. 

“I think we should go back home and we’ll relax for a little bit and then we’ll travel the world or something,” I said. “We can go on a cruise.”

“We can by a speedboat,” Frank said. “How's that sound? I'll build a dock on our beach then we can take the boat out on the lake.”

“That sounds perfect,” I agreed. “And can we get a little paddle boat too? We can take that out on the lake like one of those romance movies.”

Frank smiled and nodded. 

“And we can take our kids out too, it'll be so much fun,” he said. “I never thought I would actually settle down with a calm life but I actually can't wait. It sounds so perfect. Settling down on a calm beach with my beautiful husband and beautiful children.”

“Children? Plural?” I asked nervously. 

“Maybe,” Frank said with a small smile. 

He was so excited but how was I supposed to break his heart?

“Daddy, I miss you,” I said. “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“I wish I could kiss you too,” he replied. “I miss you with all my heart, baby boy. I swear when I see you again I'm going to give you the biggest hug ever.”

“And kissies too” I asked. 

“Yes, hugs and kissies,” he said. “You be good for me while you're there, okay?”

“By being good does that mean annoying my family?” I asked. 

“You know me so well,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

“I'm being as difficult as possible so that way maybe they'll let me go,” I said. 

Frank laughed, running his hand through his hair. 

“God I fucking love you,” he muttered. 

I heard the mechanical sound of my door unlocking and my eyes widened. 

“I have to go, daddy, I love you,” I said. 

I shut off the laptop and hid it before walking out. 

“What are you doing hanging out in your closet?” My dad asked. 

“Just looking at the clothes you bought me,” I said. 

“You like?” He asked and I nodded. “So, things between you and Josh are going well then?”

“Yes, he's really nice,” I said. 

“Good, I’m glad he's nice to you,” my dad said. “Why are you still wearing that ring then?”

I looked down at the engagement ring on my finger. 

“I-it just looks pretty and I don't like getting rid of pretty jewelry,” I lied. 

“Give it to me and I'll buy you something else,” he said, holding his hand out. 

I stared at his hand in dread. I couldn't give up this ring, I loved this ring.

“No,” I denied. “I-it’s a family heirloom of Frank’s, it would be wrong to just give it to some random person. I'll have Lindsey help me mail it to him. Please, dad, it's the right thing to do and I hate not doing the right thing.”

“Fine,” he said. 

My dad walked out and locked the door. For a while I forgot where I was while talking to Frank but all at once I was taken back to this prison.


	15. Chapter 14

_Frank walked into the bedroom and I giggled as he grabbed my ankles, pulling me closer to him. He kissed along my thighs, sucking on the soft, pale skin. He leaned up, pressing his lips against mine. Frank grabbed my panties and I gasped as I heard a tear when he ripped them off._

_Frank coated his fingers in spit and immediately pushed two in. It didn't take long before he was moving them in and out quickly and I whined._

_“Daddy, wait, I wanna come with you inside me,” I said._

_“Don't worry, baby boy, you're gonna come more than once tonight,” Frank whispered._

I gasped as I woke up, covered in a light layer of sweat. There was a sticky mess in my panties and I whimpered. I yawned, sitting up as I looked around. The clock said it was about seven in the morning and I headed to the bathroom. I filled up the bathtub with hot water and strawberry bubbles before stepping into it.

The dream only made me feel worse. I missed Frank so much and I just wanted him again. A month here and it felt like an eternity. I needed Frank, I missed him a lot. I got out of the tub to grab my laptop before going back in. I rested it on the tile wall that was level with the bath and called Frank on skype.

“Are you in the bath?” Frank asked as soon as he answered.

“Maybe,” I replied and he laughed.

He was in bed and his hair was messy, he clearly just woke up.

“I had a dream about you,” I said. “And I just really miss you, sorry for waking you up.”

“Nothing is better than waking up to you,” Frank stated. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” I said. “This bath is lonely without you.”

Frank smiled sitting up in bed as he stretched. I looked at the expanse of tattoos on his body as I smiled. He was so pretty. I would always go with him to get new tattoos and I was always more nervous than him. He's told me that I should get one too but I was always too scared. 

“Daddy's gonna get you soon,” Frank said. 

“My dad was gonna take my ring away but I hid it,” I said. 

“Good, that ring looks really good on you,” he said. “But then again everything looks good on you.”

I giggled, running my fingers over some bubbles. 

“You just relax, okay? I'll be there for you soon,” Frank said. 

“I want a tattoo like you, daddy,” I stated. “I want your name. And it'll be like how you have my name on your body.”

“Tell you what, as soon as I get you out of there we’ll get you a tattoo,” he said. 

I smiled happily, spreading bubbles over my face. 

“Do you like my beard, daddy?” I asked. 

“You look gorgeous, baby boy,” Frank said. 

I giggled, sinking down under the water. I lifted myself up and smiled. 

“What have you been up to?” He asked. 

“Just playing with Josh and Lindsey and I've been watching movies,” I said. “It's not fair, I'm nineteen I should be allowed to do whatever I want and be with whoever I want.”

“I know it's not fair, baby,” he said. 

“What if you call the police?” I asked. “Tip them off about the drugs and then they'll find me and let me out.”

“If we do that then your dad can just as easily sell us out and I'll be arrested along with them,” Frank said. “It's just better if the police aren't involved in any of this. That's when it gets complicated because we have to try and cover everything up. The police can't get involved.”

“So it's only you that's going to get me?” I asked. 

“Me and the others who are working for me,” he stated. 

“I thought they were too scared of my dad,” I said. 

“They are but they're even more scared of me,” Frank said. “I might've gone a little soft while I was away but they will fucking listen to my orders or they'll regret it.”

“Big bad boss daddy,” I said with a giggle. “I wish I was there to watch you.”

“Well, if you were here then I wouldn't have to be the boss,” he said. 

“You would be my boss,” I said. 

“I guess I would,” he agreed. “Don't worry too much, okay? You're not staying there.”

“Good, I don't like it here,” I said. 

“I have to go, baby boy,” Frank said. “I'll call you later. You be good for me, I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said. 

Frank hung up on the call and I sighed, shutting the laptop. I leaned back in the tub and closed my eyes. It was so relaxing here in the warm water, I wish I could stay here forever. 

“Gee?” Someone asked. 

I hid my laptop under some towels and sat up. 

“I'm in the bath!” I called. 

The door opened and Lindsey smiled as she walked in. 

“Okay, so I totally got Frank to agree on having the groomsmen wear ties to match the bridesmaids dresses,” she said, sitting down next to the tub. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Yeah, well, he said only if it isn't a bad color,” she told me. 

“I want a pastel color because it'll be in the spring and pastel colors in the spring just look so nice,” I said. “Maybe a baby blue color, that's always nice. Or maybe a pastel pink. I was thinking lavender but then decided against it. I can't wait until I get out so we can go dress shopping.”

“It'll be so much fun,” she said. “We’ll try on pretty dresses and find ways to do your hair and makeup. Do you have any other bridesmaids?”

“I don't have a lot of friends,” I said sadly. 

“Don't worry, Frank doesn't either,” Lindsey said and I giggled. “Seriously, name one person other than Pete that he's friends with.”

“Patrick,” I said. “And…I don't know, I think that's it, actually. It's going to be a small wedding.”

“But it's going to be perfect,” she said. “Frank would do anything to make your wedding perfect.”

“Frank wants children,” I said quietly. “I don't know how to tell him that I don't.”

“He’ll understand,” Lindsey said. “But, Gee, that's something you two should talk about before getting married.”

“B-but what if Frank doesn't want to marry me after I tell him?” I whimpered. “Recently since I've proposed he's been talking more about kids and he seems excited. How can I just take that away from him?”

“Talk to him,” she said. “He'll understand and you know he will. Frank loves you more than anything. Just talk to him.”

“No, I don't wanna,” I denied. “I don't wanna break his heart. He wants a family, more than one child. Maybe children won't be so bad?”

“You shouldn't raise children if you really don't want to,” Lindsey said. “Stop worrying so much and just talk to him. That's all you have to do is just tell him.”

“I-I don't want him to cancel the wedding,” I whimpered as my eyes watered. 

“He wouldn't cancel the wedding,” she denied. “Come on, let’s get you dried off and then we can go watch some movies or something.”

I nodded and she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me as I stood up. I got dried off and brushed through my hair. 

“Can we just wear pajamas?” I asked. “We can have a pj and movie day.”

She nodded in agreement and we went to my closet. We both put on matching onesies, mine was pink and hers was red. 

“You've always looked good in red,” I said. 

“Come on, I'll do your hair like mine,” she said. 

Lindsey put my black hair into two pigtails and I giggled. 

“We’re matching!” I cheered. 

We cuddled up in bed, turning on the tv that my dad finally bought for me. But there was no cable on it, it was only connected to the DVD player. 

“I think you should find a daddy too,” I said. 

“How am I supposed to find a daddy?” She asked. “I'm not allowed to talk to anyone.”

“I'm gonna find you a daddy,” I said. “And then I can help you plan a pretty wedding too.”

Lindsey smiled and nodded as I hugged Casper. I sucked on my paci, resting a head on her shoulder as we watched the movie. The door opened and I waved to Josh as he sat down beside me. I smiled, holding his hand. 

“Frank’s starting to form a plan,” he whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” I asked, pulling out my paci. 

“I don't know,” he said. “I was just there over at Frank’s and he wanted me to come over and make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” I said. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know, I think he's just worried about you after you've been stuck here for a whole month, he's just worried is all,” Josh said. 

I nodded as I thought about something. 

“If Frank were to get arrested would I get arrested too?” I asked. 

“Frank would never let that happen,” Lindsey stated. “He'd probably say that he kidnapped you and you had Stockholm syndrome just to keep you from getting arrested. He'd be willing to take more time if that meant you'd be safe and free.”

“He's sweet, Gee, he'd never let anything happen to you,” Josh said. 

I nodded, sucking on my paci again. The three of us watched the movie together peacefully. Frank already had a plan set up, he was going to get me out of here. It won't be long before he comes here to get me and I'll get to go get married with him.


	16. Chapter 15

Josh pulled me close, pressing me up against the wall. I cringed but tried my best to hide it because Josh brought the picnic basket, which meant he had something for me. He gave soft kisses to my neck, making sure not to leave marks. If he left marks then daddy would be so angry. 

“The cameras turned,” I said. 

Josh pulled away and I quickly ran over, opening the picnic basket. I found a black box with a pink bow on top. I pulled the lid off and giggled when I saw the stuffies and clothes. I picked up the note and smiled. 

_Here's a gift for being so nice and brave for me. I'll be there soon to get you, I love you_

_Love, Daddy_

I smiled, pulling out the gifts. 

“He knows me so well,” I muttered, looking at one of the pastel pink dresses covered in pretty bows. 

I hugged the fabric to my chest and smiled. To match was a pair of white knee high socks and a pair of pastel pink wedges with a strap going over the top of the foot. There were various stuffed animals and even a tiara. 

“Holy shit, are those real diamonds?” Josh asked and I nodded. “Fuck, I'm still getting used to people looking at things like this like it's normal.”

“Wanna hold it?” I asked. 

“No, if I break it I have to buy it and I'd have to take out a mortgage on my house,” Josh said. 

“It's probably only six thousand dollars,” I said. 

I put it on my head and smiled. 

“Do I look pretty in it?” I asked. 

“Yes you do,” he said. 

“I can't wait to show daddy,” I said. “I'll dress up like a pretty princess for him.”

I smiled and sat on the couch with him. I giggled, hugging the new panda stuffie I got. 

“I miss him,” I said sadly. 

“You know, it's a long shot but we can try to sneak out,” he said. “I jammed the door so it would stay unlocked. We just have to wait ten minutes because that's when the guard at the door goes to the bathroom.”

I nodded my head, taking off my tiara as I put on my shoes. We waited until Josh said it was okay and we snuck out. He held my hand, leading me out to the hallway. We got to the foyer and was nearly outside when someone stopped us. 

“Gerard Way!” My dad shouted. 

I looked up at him and whimpered. Josh pulled me to stand behind him protectively. 

“What do you think you're doing?” He asked. 

“I love Frank,” I cried. “I'm gonna marry him and live happily ever after whether you like it or not.”

“You're helping him,” my dad said, turning to Josh. 

“I-It's true love,” Josh said quietly, his voice wavering in fear. 

My dad looked so scary, Josh held his arms out to protect me as I clutched onto the back of his shirt. 

“Please let me go,” I begged. 

My dad pulled out his knife and stabbed it once into the side of Josh’s neck. Blood splattered on me and I gasped as Josh fell to the ground. He gagged and I tried covering the wound with my hands. Blood sprayed on me and I sobbed, trying to help him as my dad watched. 

“Josh, no,” I cried. “Please.”

My dad stabbed him in the chest and Josh let out a pained, gurgling sound. 

“Stop!” I screamed. “Stop it! Stop!”

My dad stabbed him over and over until he was dead. I sobbed, hugging Josh tight. Someone picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, setting me down on the floor. I was shaking and sobbing as I crawled to the bathroom, calling Frank. 

The video chat loaded up and Frank’s smile dropped. He sat up, his eyes wide. 

“Baby, y-you're covered in blood!” He exclaimed. “Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?”

I sobbed, shaking my head. 

“Princess, what happened?” He asked. 

“I-I was--” I hiccuped, falling down to the ground. 

“Fuck, baby boy, tell me what happened,” Frank said. 

I looked down at myself, the front of my body was practically covered head to toe in blood. 

“Baby, it's okay,” Frank said softly. “Everything’s gonna be fine, beautiful. I promise.”

“I-I tried escaping a-and running away but we were caught and th-then my dad s-stabbed Josh to death right I-in front of me,” I sobbed. 

“Baby, I'm so sorry,” Frank said. 

I turned on the bath, putting my laptop onto the wall ledge that was level with the bath. I stripped out of my blood soaked clothes and sat in the hot water. 

“Are you okay?” Frank asked. “I mean, even I tried to keep you away from the murder, I wouldn't let you see it.”

“H-he couldn't even talk,” I whimpered, pulling my knees up to my chest. “He tried to b-but--”

“Take deep breaths, baby,” he whispered. “I know this is scary and I hate your dad for doing this. I've protected and shielded you from this.”

“The nightmares are only gonna get worse,” I whispered. “First I had to watch you almost die and now I had watched Josh die.”

I was shaking, despite the hot temperature of the bath. 

“Princess, I’m going to get you out,” he said. 

“If you want, you can kill my dad,” I whispered. 

“Baby, are you sure?” He asked. “You never wanted him hurt before. You wanted him kept safe.”

“H-he ruined my life,” I mumbled. “He ruined me. I-I can't even sleep at night because of him.”

I sniffled, dunking my head under the water. I washed off all the blood and looked at the pink water that swirled around me. 

“I-I miss you,” I whispered. “I miss the beach, I miss waking up every morning to your arms around me and to the sound of the waves. I especially miss waking up to the smell of you cooking in the kitchen. A-and I miss swimming and relaxing on the beach and cuddling up under blankets at night to watch movies.”

“We are going to do that again,” Frank promised. 

I sniffled and nodded. One of my favorite things with Frank is the aftercare. Frank was just so sweet and kind. We would cuddle up together and Frank would just cuddle with me and hug me tight and run his fingers through my hair as he whispered sweet things to me. He would give me kisses and make sure I wasn't hurt. 

“And we’re gonna travel the world?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, we'll go anywhere you want, I'll buy you your own plane if you want,” he said. “I'll buy you a solid gold plane.”

I couldn't help but giggle but then I scowled. 

“Stop it, you can't make jokes, Josh just died,” I said sternly. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I really am, I know he was your friend,” Frank said quietly. 

“He was only working this business for a month,” I said. “And he only did it to prove he was tougher than his brother. I-I don't even know his family to let them know what happened to him. They don't know he's dead and I don't know how to tell them.”

“I'll have Pete track his family down and I'll break the news to them, okay?” Frank asked. “We’ll try to get our hands on his body so they can bury him. I'm so sorry you had to witness that. When I get you out of you want to go see a therapist or something then that's okay. We can push the wedding back and we’ll get you someone to talk to.”

“I think I just want to go and relax at the beach for a while,” I said quietly. 

“Yeah, baby, we can do whatever you want,” Frank said. 

“And we’ll eat a bunch of ice cream and you'll let me cry on your shoulder,” I said. 

“Of course,” Frank agreed. 

“And I'll get a bunch of treats and you'll let me stay up past bedtime,” I added. 

“Okay, that's pushing it a little too far,” he said. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

“I love you too,” he said. “What's the first thing you wanna do when we get back to the house?”

“I wanna take a nice, long, hot bubble bath with you,” I said. 

“And then we’ll go outside by the beach and cuddle and I'll play songs for you on my acoustic,” he said. 

My eyes watered as I nodded. There's nothing more in the world I wanted than that right now. I just had to watch my dad kill my friend and fake boyfriend. There's nothing more I wanted than to go cuddle with my fiancé in a hot bath and listen to him play his guitar. 

There was a knock on my bathroom door and I frowned. I told Frank to be quiet and looked over at my door. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Gee, come out so I can talk to you,” my dad said. 

“No,” I denied. “I hate you.”

“Gee--”

“Fuck you,” I interrupted. 

I heard his footsteps walk out of my bedroom. 

“A-am I gonna get in trouble for swearing, daddy?” I asked nervously. 

“No, baby, I'll excuse it this time,” Frank said with a small smile. 

“How could he do this?” I asked. “H-he keeps ruining everything.”

“He's an ass, baby,” he said. “He always has been.”

“I'm sorry I didn't see that until now,” I said. 

“Baby, don't apologize,” he said. “You're perfect, okay? And every single thing you've done is perfect. It isn't your fault that you didn't know he was an ass, you were only a kid and he took care of you as your father and bought you everything you could ever want.”

“I wish that I still thought of him as a good person,” I said. 

Frank smiled softly, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I know you do, princess, and I wish I could've been able to stop you from watching someone get murdered,” Frank said. “I wish I could've kept everything just sweet and innocent for you. I love you, baby, I’d give up everything for you.”


	17. Chapter 16

I sniffled, dressed in all black as I set a bouquet next to Josh’s picture. I was having a little memorial service for Josh. I invited my friends but my dad won't let anyone in anymore. 

“I'm sorry, Josh,” I whispered. “You were always so kind. You were willing to help get me back to my true love and you died for that. You shouldn't have died, I’m so sorry. I know there's nothing I can do to make this better, I got you killed. I'm sorry.”

I broke down sobbing as I sat down on the couch. 

“Gee?” My dad asked, opening the door. “I got you a gift to make you feel better.”

I threw a picture frame at him, narrowly missing his head as it shattered against the wall. He left quickly and I sniffled. I wiped my eyes, going to my bathroom to call Frank on skype. 

“Hey, baby, what's wrong?” He asked. 

“I-I had a memorial service for Josh,” I said quietly. “And no one was allowed to come because my dad won't let anyone in.”

“Baby, I'm sorry,” Frank said. “But we’re coming to get you tomorrow.”

“Really?” I asked excitedly. 

Almost two months I've been here and I missed Frank so much. I couldn't wait until he came to get me. 

“Everything will be perfect again soon,” he said. 

I nodded, my eyes watering. I was just so excited to see Frank again. 

“A-and we’re gonna go get married?” I asked, my voice cracking. 

“Yeah, baby, we’re gonna go get married and go to Bora Bora and travel the world,” Frank said. 

He had this huge grin on his face and I sniffled. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” Frank said. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“Get some rest now,” Frank said. “We’re coming at two in the afternoon. I want you to be ready, okay?”

I nodded my head and we ended the call. I put on my diaper, which I reluctantly started wearing. I wanted to be as irritating as possible to my family but I really needed them, especially after Josh died. I put on my pjs, crawling into bed. I was so excited and it took so long to fall asleep as I tossed and turned. 

I woke up from a nightmare, covered in sweat. The dream of being drenched in blood, first Frank died then Josh. And Josh was begging me to save him but I couldn't do anything, it was all my fault.

But that's when I remembered Frank was coming to get me. I hurried to the shower, washing myself off. I made sure to use the strawberry shampoo that I knew frank loved. 

I got dressed, putting on the dress Frank got me, the pastel pink one with all the bows. I put on my white knee high socks and pinks flats with my tiara on my head. I packed a backpack, putting in all the stuff I wanted to bring with me. 

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently as I stared at the clock that currently told me it was half past one. Just half an hour and Frank would be here for me. 

“Gee? What are you doing?” My dad asked over the intercom.

I ignored him, not saying anything as I stared at the clock. As soon as the clock struck two, I heard shouting and gunshots. I giggled happily as I ran to the door excitedly. 

“Daddy!” I called, pounding on the door. “Get me out! Daddy!”

I couldn't hear anything and I frowned. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and I smiled. 

“Baby boy,” Frank said. “Fuck, it's locked. Stand back.”

I nodded, taking a few steps back. There was a moment of silence before a big explosion. The door opened and Frank ran over, wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed, hugging him tight. 

“I missed you so much!” I cried. 

“I missed you too,” Frank whispered 

“I-I got dressed up all pretty for you,” I said. 

Frank smiled, fixing the tiara on my head. 

“You look gorgeous, baby boy,” he said. “You're the most beautiful princess in the whole world. 

I giggled happily, giving him a kiss. 

“Come on, baby boy,” Frank said. 

Frank held my hand, leading me out to my dad’s office. Patrick and Pete were there when the door burst open and my dad came in. Guns were pointed at us and Frank pushed me behind him. 

“Give us to him,” My dad ordered. 

Someone grabbed Patrick, holding a gun to his head. 

“Don't do it,” Frank said.

“Kick your gun to me and get on your knees,” my dad ordered. 

Frank did as he told and Pete was stripped of his gun too. 

“No, stop,” I cried. “Please, get up.”

One of my dad’s men pulled me back and I watched Frank put his hands behind his head as my dad pointed the gun at him.

“No!” I sobbed. “No! No! Please don't!”

“Baby boy, remember what I told you to do when I die?” Frank asked and I nodded. “I love you.”

I shrieked, running in front of him as I hugged his head just as a gunshot went off. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I screamed, falling to the ground. 

“Oh my god, baby,” Frank gasped. 

I whimpered, looking up at him. I looked down at where my dress was soaked in blood, which kept pouring from my body. Frank took off his suit jacket, pushing it against the hole. 

“Patrick! Get your medical stuff!” Frank ordered. 

“No one’s leaving!” My dad shouted. 

“Do you want your son to die?” Frank asked. 

My dad hesitated before letting Patrick go. 

“You have to stay awake for me, princess,” he said. 

I nodded as I cried and Frank pushed everything off my dad’s desk. He grabbed me upper body and Pete grabbed my legs and they put me on the desk. 

“A-am I gonna die?” I whimpered. 

“No,” Frank denied, caressing my cheek. “You're not gonna die, baby, your dad is not going to take two fiancés from me.”

I sniffled as Pete grabbed some scissors and cut my dress off. 

“Do you know what you're doing?” My dad asked. 

Pete nodded, putting pressure on the wound. 

“I-I can't move my legs,” I whispered. “Daddy, I can't feel my legs.”

“Hey, don't panic,” Frank said softly, running his fingers through my hair. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

I nodded as Patrick came back and pulled stuff out of a bag. 

“Pat, he can't feel his legs,” Frank said. 

“The bullet can be pressed to his spine,” Patrick said. “If it doesn't get removed correctly he could be paralyzed.”

I sobbed, shaking my head. 

“I need you to stay as still as possible for me, okay, Gee?” Patrick asked and I nodded. 

Frank held onto my hand and I cried quietly. I glanced over, seeing my tiara in a puddle of blood. 

“I need light, someone grab a flashlight,” Patrick said. 

I could feel myself growing more tired.

“Gee, you're losing a lot of blood but I need you need stay awake until I put you under, okay?” Patrick asked and I nodded. “What's your blood type?”

“He's B+,” my dad said. 

“Find someone with clean B+ blood,” Patrick ordered. 

I felt something in my arm and I looked down at the needle. 

“Wh-what is that?” I asked. 

“It's an anesthetic,” he said. “You can go to sleep now, Gee.”

“N-no, I'm scared,” I whimpered. 

“Hey, baby, it's okay,” Frank whispered, kneeling beside me. 

I turned my head to look at him and sniffled. 

“Do you still wanna marry me even though I don't want children?” I asked nervously. 

“Yes, baby, I'll always want to marry you,” Frank said. “Now, tell me what our wedding is going to be like.”

“It's gonna be outdoor and pretty,” I mumbled. “And there's gonna be flowers and pretty fairy lights hanging from the trees and…and there's gonna be a pretty lake and…good food and…”

I trailed off, holding his hand as I fell asleep. 

I woke up to Frank shaking me. I whimpered as I looked up but thankfully there was no pain, probably due to medication I was on. 

“Come on, we need to get out of here,” he whispered. 

Frank grabbed my backpack and I saw I was laying on my bed and my dad was asleep on the couch. Frank picked me up bridal style and we walked out of the bedroom. My dad’s office was covered in blood. The floors were soaked and blood dripped from the desk. 

“I want you to close your eyes for me baby, okay?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank carried me out and I could smell blood and gun smoke. We got outside and Frank put me into the passenger seat of a car. In the back was some boxes as well as two cages, one with Susan and the other with Mama and Olivia. 

“Are you okay?” Frank asked as we drove off quickly. 

“I-I still can't move,” I whimpered. “What's wrong? Am I paralyzed?”

“We don't know yet, baby,” he said. 

My lip quivered as I looked out the window. 

“Would you still want to marry me even if I couldn't have sex anymore?” I asked. 

“Of course,” he said. “I'll marry you no matter what.”

I smiled softly and he reached over to hold my hand. I looked down to where I was only in my panties. There were bandages around my stomach and I looked at it nervously. I picked at it, trying to see my wound. 

“Am I gonna be okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, you're gonna be just fine,” Frank reassured. “And now we’re gonna go away and we’re gonna get married and travel the world and have so much fun.”

I sniffled, squeezing his hand as Frank drove us off quickly back to our beach house. We were finally going to be okay again, we were going to be happy.


	18. Chapter 17

“Can you wiggle your toes for me, baby boy?” Frank asked. 

I looked at my feet, trying to wiggle them but they just stayed still. My lip quivered and he kissed my cheek. 

“That's okay, baby boy, next time,” Frank said. 

Apparently the paralysis should only be temporary with the help of physical therapy. But I was scared because so far there was still nothing. 

“Remember, they said it would take time,” Frank said. 

“In time for our wedding?” I asked. 

“Hopefully,” Frank said. “Do you have to go potty?”

I shook my head and he grabbed the medical kit. 

“Okay, let me change your bandages,” he said. 

I sighed as Frank changed my bandages. 

“Can I take a nap?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, picking me up as he carried me to the bedroom. He tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. I yawned, quickly falling asleep. The medication made me drowsy sometimes but thankfully I didn't have nightmares during it. 

“Daddy?” I asked when I woke up. 

It was quiet and I looked around. I bit my lip nervously before sneaking a hand down my pants. I palmed myself through my panties but felt no pleasure. My eyes watered as I tried a little harder and Frank walked in. 

“Baby boy, what are you doing?” Frank asked. 

“I-I can't get hard,” I whimpered. 

“Baby, stop,” Frank said, pulling my hand away. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“It's okay if you want to break up with me and be with someone who can still have sex,” I said quietly. 

“I don't care about sex, baby,” Frank said. “All I care about is you, okay?”

“Really?” I asked. “B-because I can still suck you off.”

Frank smiled softly, kissing my cheek. 

“You don't have to suck me off, baby boy,” Frank said. 

I sniffled and nodded. 

“My toes are cold,” I said quietly. 

Frank smiled, putting a pair of fuzzy socks on me. Thankfully my injury was incomplete so I still had sensations sometimes and Patrick said I would be walking in no time. 

“I gotta go potty,” I said. 

Frank nodded, carrying me to the bathroom. He pushed down my pants and panties and sat me down on the toilet. When I was done, Frank pulled my pants up and flushed it for me, holding me up so I could wash my hands. 

“Sorry you have to take care of me,” I mumbled. 

“Baby, don't even worry about it, I love taking care of you,” Frank said. “And soon you won't even need my help, you'll be walking on your own.”

He set me down on the couch and gave me a kiss. 

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” I asked. 

“Anything you want,” Frank said as he grabbed his phone and went to the other room. 

Daddy’s been spoiling me ever since I got back and I loved it so much. Frank sat back down next to me, turning on the tv and massaging my feet. 

“Can you feel this, baby boy?” Frank asked. 

“I-I don't know, maybe a little,” I said. 

I tried wiggling my toes again but couldn't. 

“Well, the fact that you can feel things is very good, princess, it's amazing,” he said. “You'll be walking in no time.”

Frank pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I love you, baby,” he said. 

I smiled softly as I blushed. He rubbed my back gently and I smiled. 

“Do you need more medicine?” Frank asked. 

“Not right now,” I said. 

“Okay, you can take some before you go to sleep,” he said. 

Susan came running in, dropping a toy down in front of us as he wagged his tail. 

“You wanna come outside and play fetch?” Frank asked. 

I nodded and Frank carried me out and sat me down in a chair on the beach. He handed me the toy and I threw it. Susan chased after it, tripping over his little legs and the sand a little. 

“I love you,” Frank said, leaning down to give me a kiss. 

I smiled, holding his hand. He sat in the chair beside me and smiled. 

“Am I gonna get a wheelchair?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, we’ll get you a wheelchair,” Frank said. 

My eyes watered as I nodded. 

“But I bought you the best physical therapist that money can afford, you're going to be walking in no time,” he said. 

“Did you buy me an entire person?” I asked as I giggled. “You bought me a therapist?”

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Frank said with a small smile. 

I giggled, holding his hand. 

“You want something to drink?” Frank asked. 

“Can I have a juice box?” I asked. “The wild berry flavor?”

Frank smiled and nodded walking into the house. I watched Susan run around, rolling in the sand. I felt a drop of rain and gasped as I looked up. It didn't take long before it started raining and Susan barked, trying to bite the rain. 

“Daddy!” I called. “Daddy!”

Frank didn't seem to hear me and my eyes watered as I got soaked. 

“Daddy help me!” I shouted. 

It felt like forever and I was shivering from the cold before Frank ran out. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Frank mumbled. 

He picked me up, carrying me inside as Susan followed quickly. He carried me to the bathroom, where Mama and Olivia were cuddled up sleeping on a pile of towels. 

“I am so sorry, baby boy,” he said. 

I sniffled as he filled the tub, putting in bubbles. He lifted off my shirt and picked me up, pushing down my pants and panties. He set me down, pulling off my socks. 

“There we go, let’s get you all warmed up and clean,” Frank said. 

He set me into the tub and I giggled. 

“You're gonna be so strong from always having to lift me,” I said. 

“Well, thank you for that because I don't have a gym anymore,” he said. 

He grabbed the soap and rubbed it over my shoulders. 

“Daddy, you're really not upset that I don't want kids?” I asked. “B-because I know that a lot of people get divorced because of that.”

“Baby, I really don't care that much,” he said. “All I know is that I just want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

I smiled as he cleaned me up. Frank grabbed the shampoo next and rubbed it into my hair. I watched Mama get up and jump to the wall beside the tub. She looked at me and meowed quietly. 

The doorbell rang and frank cursed as he stood up. He left and I looked at Mama. She walked around to the foot of the tub and I smiled. 

“Pizza’s here,” Frank said when he walked back in. 

He rinsed my hair off and smiled. Mama slipped, falling into the tub and I gasped. 

“Get her!” I shrieked. “She's gonna drown!”

Frank picked her up and she let out a sort of cry. 

“She's sad,” I said. 

“Come on, Mama, let’s get you dried off,” Frank said. 

He rubbed a towel on her and thankfully she didn't run away, she looked too scared from the water to run away. Frank grabbed the blow dryer and dried her off. Olivia kept trying to get blown by the dryer too because it was warm. 

Frank picked me up and dried me off. He got me dressed into a nice, soft, fuzzy onesie that was so nice and warm. Frank dried my hair with the blow dryer and I smiled. 

“There we go, all clean,” he said. 

We headed out and he set me on the couch. On the coffee table was two pizza boxes and he turned on the tv to some cartoons. We ate quietly and he grabbed a juice box for me and a beer for himself. 

“Isn't there heart medicine stuff that you can take?” I asked. 

“No, baby,” Frank said quietly. 

“What if you have a heart attack and no one is here to take care of me?” I asked. 

“Patrick will take care of you,” he said. “He’ll take you to physical therapy and make sure you're fed and bathed.”

“But I'll be sad,” I said. 

“I know you will be, baby, but you don't have to be, just move on and be happy, okay?” Frank asked. 

“I know, daddy,” I said. “W-were you scared when I got shot?”

“Of course I was,” he said. “When you were put under and Pete and Patrick got to work I watched them. I was crying the whole time but I never let go of your hand. I was so scared that I might lose you. I kept thinking of Jamia and how she bled out in my arms. I-I was so scared I started crying, I didn't want to lose you ever.”

“What would you do if I died?” I asked. 

“I-I don't even know, I'd be a mess,” Frank said. “Probably go back into the business and probably do what I did after Jamia died.”

“What was that?” I asked. 

Frank sighed. “I don't know, drinking, partying, doing drugs, sleeping around. I didn't really start cleaning up until I met you.”

“Daddy, if I die then I don't want you to be a mess,” I said. “I want you to be happy again and I want you to get married to someone else you'll fall in love with and I want you to have lots and lots of kids and then have lots and lots of grandchildren when you're all old and wrinkly.”

Frank chuckled and nodded. 

“I'm serious,” I said. 

“Okay, baby, I'll have lots and lots of children,” Frank said. “I'll have a million children.”

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“And they'll all be as beautiful as you,” I said. 

“Baby, are you sure you don't want kids?” Frank asked. “Because we can adopt older kids, not just little babies.”

My lip quivered, I hated saying no, I knew he wanted them. 

“Baby, don't cry, I’m sorry for pushing you,” Frank said. “It's okay that you don't want kids.”

I sniffled and nodded. I yawned, setting down my pizza slice. 

“Tired, baby?” Frank asked and I nodded. 

He carried me to the bedroom, putting on my diaper. Frank cuddled up with me in bed and I fell asleep quickly in his arms.


	19. Chapter 18

“Daddy!” I shouted. “Daddy! Come here!”

Frank came rushing in, a look of concern on his face. 

“Are you okay? Does your wound hurt? Are you hurt?” He asked. 

“Look!” I exclaimed, pointing to my feet. 

I wiggled my toes a little and he smiled. 

“Baby, that's so great,” he said. “I am so proud of you, princess.”

I giggled happily as he picked me up and spun me around. 

“Look at your little toes,” Frank said, kissing them. 

I smiled, wiggling my toes a little faster. 

“Good boy,” Frank said. “You're so perfect.”

“Look!” I exclaimed. 

“I know, baby, you've got cute little wiggling toes,” he said, kissing my toes again. 

My face was hurting from smiling so much as I giggled. I kept wiggling my toes and Frank smiled. 

“How about some ice cream to celebrate?” Frank asked. 

He left the room and came back a few minutes later with two bowls of ice cream. One was just plain vanilla but the other was vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate syrup and a bunch of sprinkles. 

“Daddy, I want the sprinkles one,” I said. 

“I know, princess,” Frank said. 

He sat down and I smiled when he handed me the bowl. I ate happily as we watched the movie that had momentarily been forgotten. 

“Baby, are you ever gonna stop wiggling your toes?” Frank asked and I giggled, shaking my head. 

There was a knock on the door and I furrowed my eyebrows. No one was supposed to be over today, what if my dad found out where we were? 

Frank got up and went to the foyer while I tried to listen. There were quiet voices before Frank came back with Patrick by his side. 

“Patrick!” I cheered. “Look at me wiggle my toes.”

I wiggled my toes for him and he chuckled. Frank and Patrick talked quietly and I frowned. Finally, Frank sat down next to me and smiled. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. 

“Nothing, he was just giving me the report on the deaths we had, he finally got them from your family,” Frank said and I looked at him nervously. “A lot of your dad’s workers were killed but your dad and your brother are both still safe and alive.”

I nodded, setting my ice cream down. 

“And are they gonna take me away again?” I asked. 

“As of right now, no, they don't have the means to do so,” he said. “No workers and a partially demolished house.”

“So we’re safe?” I asked. 

“Yeah, for now,” Frank said. “Do you want Patrick to stay and play with you for a little while while I go to the store?”

I nodded my head and he smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I love you, I'll be back soon,” he said. 

I nodded and he gave me one more kiss before leaving. Patrick smiled and sat beside me. 

“Can I see you wiggle your toes again?” He asked as he pulled my legs onto his lap. 

I wiggled my toes and he smiled. Patrick squeezed my foot and looked at me. 

“Can you feel that?” He asked and I nodded. 

He squeezed my ankle and looked at me expectantly. 

“I can only feel it a little,” I said. 

He squeezed my shin and my lip quivered. 

“Can you feel that, Gee?” He asked. 

I whimpered, shaking my head. 

“That's okay, Gee, you're making a great recovery so far,” he said. “Trust me, you'll be walking in no time. Now, let me check the bullet wound.”

I whined in protest but he still lifted up my shirt either way. 

“It looks good,” he said. “I mean, you're young and healthy so it should. It's been a month and I would say maybe a month or two until you're completely healed.”

“What about walking?” I asked. 

“That will probably take a little longer,” he said and my lip quivered. 

“How long?” I asked. “Will I be able to walk down the aisle at my wedding?”

Patrick bit his lip and my eyes watered. Frank and I were planning to get married in February, just six months away. 

“Gee, the chances are good but I just can't promise anything,” he said. 

I sniffled and nodded my head. 

“But even if you can't we can put flowers on your wheelchair or if you're on crutches by then we can put flowers on your crutches,” he said. “You know, like cute little flower vines that twist over the poles. It'll be cute, I promise.”

I sniffled and nodded and he squeezed my hand. 

“Your wedding will be perfect,” he said. 

I sniffled and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Are you and Pete going to get married?” I asked. “You've been dating even longer than me and Frank have.”

“I don't know, Gee, maybe,” Patrick said. “Hopefully we will. We've just been waiting for things to be peaceful and calm.”

“But you're not engaged?” I asked and he shook his head. “I hope you get married soon and then you'll both be happy and married. And we can do married couple things that married couples do with other married couples.”

Patrick smiled, running his fingers through my hair. 

“So, what are you watching?” He asked. 

“Tinkerbell,” I said. 

The two of us watched the movie together until Frank came home with groceries. 

“Daddy!” I cheered when he walked in. 

“Hey, princess,” Frank said. 

Patrick helped put away groceries and I smiled. 

“Did you get more orange juice?” I asked. 

“I did, baby boy,” Frank said. “And I got a treat for you for being so good with your therapy.”

He handed me a big lollipop and I gasped. I ate it happily as him and Patrick talked at the table. I watched the movie, watching Mama come in. She sat beside me and I smiled, petting the top of her head. When I finished my sucker, I looked over at Frank sadly. 

“No more sugar, babydoll,” he said. 

“But--”

“No sugar,” he repeated. 

I pouted, looking at the tv. I yawned, covering myself with a blanket. 

“Daddy, can I get a new dress because mine was ruined when I got shot?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, going to the bedroom before he came back and gave me his laptop. I added a new dress to the cart, which was similar to the old one. 

“Can I get a few other things too?” I asked. 

“Of course, Gee, you can get anything you want,” he said.

I smiled, picking out a few dresses. I got a few pieces of lingerie too, just to surprise Frank. I knew it wasn't a surprise now because Frank still has to help me change but as soon as I can change myself then I'm gonna wear the sexiest piece of lingerie I can find just for him as a thank you for taking care of me. 

“Do you want something too, daddy?” I asked. 

“Pick out a hoodie for me, baby boy,” he said. 

I smiled, picking out a blue hoodie with Mickey Mouse on it. I paid for the clothes and opened skype. 

“Hi Lindsey!” I cheered when she answered. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” She asked. 

“I'm better, I wiggled my toes today,” I said. 

“Tell her I say hi,” Frank said. 

“Frank says hi,” I repeated. 

“Hi, Frank,” Lindsey said. “So, are we going for a dress fitting soon?”

“How can I have a dress fitting when I can't even put on the dress myself?” I asked. 

“I'll help you try them on,” she said. “And Ryan and Ray will be there too.”

“I can come too, Gee,” Patrick said. “You know, if you want someone who is actually involved in your therapy there.”

I nodded excitedly and he smiled. 

“And we can look at some bridesmaids dresses too,” she said. “Ryan told me he'd wear a dress too. So that way it would be even with the number of bridesmaids and groomsmens.”

Frank was only having Pete and Patrick as his groomsmen. He was going to have more but apparently he had a falling out with some of his workers while I was with my dad. So he was only having Patrick and Pete, the two people who trusted most besides me. 

I didn't have a lot of friends, not since I was so sheltered. Lindsay was my maid of honor and thankfully Ryan was going to be another bridesmaid. I know he does cross dress sometimes so he doesn't mind wearing the dress. 

“What about a flower girl and ring bearer?” I asked. 

“Do we really need one?” Frank asked. 

I shook my head and he nodded. 

“And…what about--”

“Baby, don't worry, we've still got six months until the wedding,” Frank said. “All you have to worry about is healing and getting better.”

“Okay, daddy,” I said. “Lindsey, are all three of your going to be able to sneak away?”

“Yeah, Ryan and I know how to and Ray isn't being protected as much,” Lindsey said. 

“Maybe I can hook you up with someone at the wedding, maybe one of Frank’s men,” I said. 

“Baby,” Frank said, looking at me in confusion. 

“Lindsey needs a daddy,” I said. “A-and her dad is, like, super strict so she can't even meet anyone. One of your men can be her daddy.”

“I don't know, Gee, not all of my men are the best,” he said. “Maybe we can find someone else.”

“But--”

“Princess, some of them are into very bad stuff, lots of them are,” Frank stated. “You know, heavy drugs and sex slavery. I'll find someone better for her, someone who will treat her well and respect her.”

I smiled happily and nodded my head. 

“Make sure he's nice and he's funny too,” Lindsey said. 

“Will do,” Frank agreed. 

“And then we get to have your wedding too,” I said. 

“And I'm gonna have cute little babies,” Lindsey said.

I giggled, nodding my head. 

“And you'll be my maid of honor and help me plan the most beautiful wedding in the world,” she said. 

I nodded and smiled as Frank walked over. 

“I love you,” he said, giving me a kiss. “Let me see those pretty toes again.”

I giggled, wiggling my toes for him again.


	20. Chapter 19

I heard Frank open the door and I already let out a whine in protest. He sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair. 

“Come on, princess, it’s time to wake up,” he said softly. 

I whined, shaking my head. This has been the first time I've actually been able to sleep peacefully and now I hate having to wake up from sweet dreams. Frank gave me kisses and soft cuddles. 

“Okay, princess, time to get up,” he whispered five minutes later. 

“No, don't wanna,” I whined. 

“Do you wanna get your wedding dress?” He asked. 

I grumbled but nodded my head. 

“Alright, let’s go potty and brush your teeth,” he said. 

Frank carried me to the bathroom, helping me to go potty and brush my teeth. He grabbed some clothes, a plain white dress and some sandals and a pair of plain purple cotton panties. 

“You need something easy enough for Patrick to get you dressed and undressed quickly,” he said. 

Frank got me dressed, putting on my shoes for me. 

“Patrick is picking you up soon to take you to the shop,” he said. “Come on, eat a yogurt or something first.”

I pouted slightly before nodding. 

“Come on, let’s use your wheelchair, you can practice,” he said. 

He helped me into my wheelchair and I scowled but pushed myself forwards anyways. 

“Good boy,” Frank said when I got to the kitchen. 

He got me a yogurt and a banana, sitting beside me as he ate a bagel. 

“Are you gonna get your suit?” I asked. 

“Not yet,” he said. “But soon I'll get it.”

“I think you should get one that's bright pink and glittery,” I suggested. 

Frank laughed, shaking his head. When we were both done eating, he kneeled in front of me. 

“Okay, princess, tell me when you can feel my hands,” he said. 

He put his hands on my thighs, moving them down my legs. 

“I can feel them,” I said. 

I looked down and saw he was only at my ankles. 

“I-it’s only at my ankles?” I asked. “I haven't improved at all?”

“Baby boy, it's okay,” Frank said. 

“But it's been two weeks,” I said. “I can't feel anything more than I've already felt.”

My eyes watered and he kissed my cheek. 

“Wiggle your toes,” he said. 

I wiggled my toes and he smiled. 

“Can you move your feet?” He asked. 

I tried but pouted when I couldn't. 

“That's okay, baby, don't worry,” he said. 

The doorbell rang and Frank pushed me to the door. Patrick smiled, helping me into his car. We got to the bridal shop where my friends were waiting and I smiled. They all gave me hugs before heading inside. The place was big and white with plush couches and dresses everywhere. 

“So, you're the groom,” the lady said. 

I smiled and nodded as Patrick pushed me in my wheelchair. 

“Well, we have lots of dresses for you to look at,” she said. 

“Do you have Vera Wang?” I asked. 

“Yes, her collection is over there,” she said, pointing to a part of the store. “And we have catalogs if you don't see a dress that appeals to you and you want to order one instead.”

I nodded my head and Patrick pushed me towards the Vera Wang Collection. We looked through the dresses and picked out some that I thought were cute. Patrick pushed me back to the changing room and shut the door. 

“Alright, which one do you wanna try on first?” He asked. 

I pointed to a pretty lace dress and he smiled. Patrick undressed me and helped me into the new dress, pushing me out so the others could see. It was lace with a halter top and it was so nice. 

“C-can you help me stand up?” I asked. 

Patrick nodded, holding me up and I looked in the mirror with a small frown. 

“It's…it’s pretty but it's just not…”

“Not wow enough,” Lindsey finished for me and I nodded. 

“I want everyone to be, like, amazed by the beautiful dress,” I said. “And this isn't wow enough.”

Patrick set me back into the wheelchair and pushed me back. We tried on the second dress, but it was strapless and wouldn't stay up on its own. He got me into the third dress and pushed me out. 

“This is the one,” I said.

“Are you sure?” Patrick asked. “There's still more dresses that you picked out.”

“That one is perfect,” Lindsey said. 

“Definitely wow,” Ryan said. 

“Double wow,” Ray said. 

I giggled and looked in the mirror. The dress was a sort of light peach color with white lace along the top and bottom as well as a pattern of lace along the skirt of the dress. It had a sort of sweetheart neckline with two little peach straps. 

“I think the peach color would look really good in the spring too with all the pretty trees and flowers,” Lindsey said. 

“So we’re done after three dresses?” Patrick asked. “My cousin spent hours picking out her dress.”

“This is the one,” I said. 

The lady came back over and smiled. 

“Well, the dress is $4,500 and getting it tailored will be about an extra $650,” she said. 

“That's fine,” I said. 

She took my measurements and smiled. 

“We also have displays of shoes and veils if you'd also like that,” she said. “We’ll call you to pick up your dress as soon as it’s ready being tailored.”

“I want a tiara, not a veil,” I said. 

“Well, we have tiaras here too,” she said. 

I smiled and Patrick pushed me back, helping me get changed back into my clothes. We looked at the array of tiaras and I smiled. I picked out a small simple one and smiled. There were other accessories here too, gloves and stockings and all sorts of things. 

“Do you have lingerie for after the wedding?” Lindsey asked. 

“Yes, I bought the cutest little white babydoll set,” I said. 

“What about shoes?” Ryan asked. “They have such pretty high heels here.”

“Gerard will not be wearing high heels for a while,” Patrick said and I pouted. “We’ll find you a pair of flats.”

“But--”

“Gee, you're still healing,” Patrick interrupted, “Even if you can walk you should not be wearing high heels.”

“You're getting the bridesmaids dresses today too?” The lady asked and I nodded. “Usually everything isn't bought at once.”

“This is the only time we’re all available,” I said. 

She nodded and showed us to the bridesmaids dresses before leaving us be. 

“It has to match the peach of your dress,” Lindsey said. 

“What about this?” Ray asked, walking to the section of dark blue. 

“Doesn't match peach,” Lindsey said, rolling her eyes. “Besides, it’s a spring wedding so it should be light.”

They looked through the different colors and I smiled. 

“What about maroon?” I asked. “It's not light but it would look really good with the peach.”

They nodded and Lindsey picked out a short, strapless maroon colored dress. 

“They have a halter top version for you too,” Lindsay said. 

The two went to try things on and I sighed. 

“Do you have a date?” I asked Ray. 

“Well, there's this girl I kinda like named Christa who works at a coffee shop near my house,” Ray said. “I'm trying to work up the confidence to ask her out and if I'm successful then hopefully I'll be taking her.”

“Is she nice?” I asked. 

“Yes, she is very nice and very pretty,” Ray said. “I think you'd really like her.”

I smiled and nodded as Ryan and Lindsey came out in their dresses. 

“They're beautiful,” I said. “You two both look so good.”

“I'll make sure Pete and I get ties to match,” Patrick said. 

“And make sure Frank gets his suit,” I said. 

“Yes, I will make sure Frank doesn't forget to get a suit,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“And shoes,” I added. 

“Yes, I'll make sure to get the best pair of shoes for him,” Patrick said. 

We paid for everything and headed out for lunch. 

“Are you gonna get a limo for your wedding?” Lindsey asked. 

“Yeah, Frank already has one so we just need to hire a driver,” I said. 

“It's going to be so romantic, a beautiful Spring garden wedding,” she said. 

“If I had an outdoor wedding then I would definitely have it in the fall,” Ryan said. “It would look so pretty with all the trees that have orange and red leaves. And rather than having all light pastel colors there would be dark reds and deep oranges and dark blues. Oh, it would be so beautiful.”

“That would be pretty,” I said. “Well when you get married then I am going to plan you the best autumn wedding ever. Are you still seeing that guy?”

“Yes, he's my date to your wedding and things are getting pretty serious between us,” he said. “You'll get to meet him at the wedding.”

“Is Frank still arranging a date for me?” Lindsey asked nervously. 

“He is but he won't pick one because he keeps saying that none of them are good enough for you,” I said. 

Lindsey giggled and took a bite of her food.

“But he's narrowing it down to about five people,” I said. “He still doesn't think any of them are good enough for you but they all seem really nice to me.”

“My first date will be at your wedding,” she said. 

“Don't worry, if you need to be saved from a bad date just ask me,” I said. “And then I can tell Frank to kick him out because I'm not gonna let some stupid guy ruin my wedding.”

We finished eating and paid the bill. Patrick dropped me off, helping me in the door before he had to leave. 

“Daddy! I'm home!” I called. “I brought you some lunch! It's a veggie wrap, I know you really like those.”

I wheeled myself into the living room and saw Frank sleeping on the couch, Mama and Olivia also sleeping on his chest. 

“Daddy,” I said, setting the food on the coffee table. 

I shook his shoulder and smiled when he woke up and looked at the clock. 

“Back already?” He asked. 

“I found the perfect dress,” I said. “I got you lunch too.”

Frank smiled, going to sit up but I gasped and shook my head. 

“You can't wake up the kittens,” I said. 

“How am I gonna eat?” He asked. 

I smiled, feeding him lunch as I talked all about the bridal shop and what our wedding is going to look like.


	21. Chapter 20

“Alright, let’s go on a walk,” Frank said. 

I've been pouty all day. I've just been so bored, we've been in this house for so long now and there was nothing to do while in a wheelchair. 

“Let me grab you a sweater, it’s starting to get chilly out,” he said. 

Frank went to the bedroom before coming back with a cardigan on himself and a pink sweater in his hands. He put it on me and pushed me outside. 

“Daddy, will you still think I'm pretty even if I have to go down the aisle in a wheelchair?” I asked. 

“Of course, you'll always be beautiful no matter what,” Frank said. “Wheelchair or not, you're beautiful.”

I smiled happily, holding Casper in my lap. The fresh air actually was really nice and helped me relax a little. 

“Can we go to McDonald’s?” I asked. 

Frank nodded and walked me to a nearby McDonald’s. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“Ice cream and fries,” I said. 

Frank smiled and nodded, ordered us food. Frank got our booth and pushed me to one of those tables with a handicap spot. 

“I think we should have this at our wedding,” I said, dipping a French fry into my ice cream before eating it. 

“We should have McDonald’s cater our wedding?” Frank asked. 

“Only for the ice cream and fries,” I said. 

Frank nodded, dipping his own fries. 

“I got into touch with my mom,” he said. 

“Y-your mom?” I asked nervously. “I didn't know your mom was still alive.”

“She is, she lives with some other family up in New York,” Frank said. “My parents got divorced when I was little and they used to have joint custody but my mom transferred because of her job and I was just starting school so they didn't want me to move at all so I lived with my dad. I don't talk to my mom all that much anymore but I do go up and visit sometimes. My mom and some other family are coming down for the wedding.”

“I-is it okay to be nervous to meet your family?” I asked. 

Frank smiled softly, kissing my cheek. 

“They will love you, Gee, I promise,” he said. “They're coming a month ahead for a vacation because I'm paying for them to stay in a hotel on the beach.”

I bit my lip nervously and he reached over to squeeze my hand. 

“Don't be scared,” he said. 

I nodded, dipping another fry into my ice cream. 

“Your birthday is coming up soon, what do you want?” I asked. 

“I just want to cuddle up all day in our pajamas and watch movies and eat endless amounts of ice cream,” he said. 

“B-but you bought so many presents for me,” I whimpered. “It wouldn't be fair if I didn't get you anything.”

“Baby, I've told you this a million times, I don't need any presents,” Frank said. “The only thing I could ever want for my birthday is cuddling up with you.”

I pouted slightly, eating my food. Maybe I can get him a car, I know he really likes cars, especially those really nice supercars from Italy. I don't know a lot about cars but maybe I can ask Pete. Maybe not a sports car but a nice luxury car like a BMW or something. I would have to ask Pete about that. 

I already bought Frank a nice watch, which he wears everyday. Maybe I can buy him a box set of a movie he likes. Or I can buy him the Harry Potters series, I know he likes those books a lot. Oh man, buying presents are so hard for people. 

“Okay, but if you had to choose one thing for me to buy you what would it be?” I asked and Frank shook his head. “I can bake you a cake. Well, actually no I can't, I've never cooked in my life but I can buy you a really good cake.”

Frank laughed, kissing my cheek. 

“That's okay, we've got ice cream,” he said. “We should start heading home, it's supposed to rain later.”

I sighed as Frank pushed me out the door in my wheelchair. 

“I hate being in this thing,” I grumbled, looking at the chair in disdain. 

“Baby, don't worry, you won't have to be in a wheelchair forever,” he said. 

“But it's taking too long,” I complained. 

“These things take time,” Frank said. “It took me a while to recover from my injury too.”

“Patrick told me it could be an entire year before I'm perfectly recovered,” I said. “I won't even be able to do any running and jumping for a whole year. What about when we go to the playground? I won't even be able to play at the playground.”

“I will build you your very own playground right in our backyard just so that way as soon as Patrick says you're allowed to then we will play on the playground together all day long,” he said. 

“Really?” I asked, looking up at him as I smiled. 

“Of course, I'll build you the best playground ever,” he stated. 

We got back to the house and Frank pushed me inside. He helped me onto the couch, pulling my legs onto his lap. 

“Alright, toes,” he said. 

I wiggled my toes and he smiled. 

“Feet?” He asked. 

I moved my feet slightly and he smiled. I couldn't move it much, only about an inch either way but Patrick told me I was doing really well. 

“You've got the cutest little feet in the whole world,” he said, giving both of them a kiss. 

I giggled, pulling him over to give him a kiss. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” he said. 

“What do you wanna watch?” I asked. 

Usually we spent most of our time outside on the beach and in the lake but since I couldn't, we've spent a lot more time just cuddling on the couch watching movies and tv shows. 

“Let’s watch…Rushmore,” he decided. 

Frank put the movie on and grabbed a blanket for us. After a while into the movie, I wiggled my toes unhappily. 

“My feet are cold, daddy,” I said. 

Frank smiled, going to the bedroom before coming back with my favorite pair of pink fuzzy socks. I gave him a kiss before he put my socks on for me. Although I hated not being able to walk, I loved being with Frank 24/7. Even the parts I used to hate like when he had to help me go potty, I don't even mind it anymore.

“Daddy?” I asked a while into the movie and I saw he was falling asleep. 

“Yeah, baby?” He asked, wrapping his arms around me a little tighter. 

“I-I just want to say thank you for everything,” I mumbled. “Thank you for always taking care of me when I was injured and even now during my physical therapy and you don't even get anything in return because I can't have sex and you don't want me to buy you presents but I promise I'll give you the best cuddles in the whole world.”

“Of course, I'll be by your side no matter what,” Frank promised. 

“If you want you can get a prostitute because--”

“Baby, I can live the rest of my life without sex and I won't care just as long as you're okay,” Frank interrupted. 

“But if you want to you can get one,” I said. “I-I don't want you to be miserable and sexually frustrated for the rest of your life.”

“Baby, I promise you that you are not ruining my life,” he stated. “You have made it a million times better. I have a purpose now. Before I was just drinking and doing drugs and robbing places and dealing guns and drugs. I was basically on a straight road to death. And then I met you and you were light and innocent compared to everything else in my life and you made everything else lighter and better. Suddenly everything became about you and I loved that. And I want the rest of my life to be about you and about all the memories that we’re going to make traveling the world together. I love you more than anything, baby boy, you give my life a purpose.”

My eyes watered as I looked at him. 

“Oh, princess, don't cry now,” he sighed, hugging me tight. 

“Th-they're happy tears,” I whimpered. 

“No happy tears because you gotta save all those tears for the wedding,” he said. 

“I-I can't cry until February?” I asked with a quiet giggle.

“No crying until February,” he confirmed. 

“Daddy I can't not cry all the way until then,” I said. “And I don't wanna cry at the wedding because then my makeup will be ruined and my eyes will be all puffy in the wedding photos.”

“Okay, so we will never cry again,” he said. 

I giggled and Frank kissed my forehead. 

“I love you more than anything, daddy,” I said. “You've shown me new things, let me explore and have fun. And if it weren't for you I'd still be living exactly the same as I was before, extremely guarded and lonely.”

“We both helped each other and we’ll have each other for the rest of our lives,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, holding his hand. 

“And when we’re to stay at the beach and grow old together and then we're gonna have old people sex and take viagra,” I said. 

Frank smiled and nodded, kissing the top of my head. 

“And it's gonna be sweaty and ugly but it's gonna feel so damn good,” Frank added. 

“Are we gonna be in a retirement home?” I asked. 

“Fuck that, no way am I gonna let some stupid nurse take care of me,” he said. “I can take care of myself and you my own damn self.”

I giggled, hugging him tight. 

“And then we’re gonna watch old movies and go on little dates as an old couple,” he said. “And everyday I'm going to buy you flowers and tell you that you're beautiful.”

I smiled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. We were going to have the perfect life together.


	22. Chapter 21

I couldn't believe it was already late January. In just a month I was getting married. The doorbell rang and I bit my lip nervously. Frank went over and opened the door and I heard voices. People walked in and I looked around. 

“Guys, this is my beautiful fiancé, Gee,” Frank said. “Gee, this is my mom, Linda, my cousin Josie, her wife Hannah and their kids, Gabe and Kelly.”

I smiled nervously and Frank rubbed my back. His mom was short with dark, curly hair, similar to his cousin’s. Hannah was tall and blonde with the pretty blue eyes. Gabe looked to be four and Kelly was no more than a year old. 

“We were just stopping by before we went to the hotel but we’ll be back for dinner,” Linda said. “I can't wait to get to know you more, Gee.”

I smiled politely and they left to go check into the hotel. 

“Do they like me?” I asked. 

“They love you,” he said. “Come on, let’s walk.”

I pouted but held my arms up. Frank put his hands on my waist and lifted me out of the wheelchair. I stood up, my legs shaking slightly. 

“Good job,” he praised. 

I held onto his shoulders tight as he supported me. I took a hesitant step forward and whimpered. Two more steps and I collapsed but thankfully Frank caught me. 

“Three steps! Good job, baby!” Frank cheered. “You're getting so much better!”

“It's only three,” I grumbled unhappily. “The aisle at our wedding is longer than three steps.”

“Well, I'll make the rows of seats extra wide so that way the aisle is only three steps,” he said. 

“Everyone's going to be on your side, I’ll only have four people on my side,” I mumbled. 

“That's okay, it doesn't matter how many people there are,” he said. 

Frank helped pick me up again. I was able to take two steps this time. It was like a baby learning how to walk. 

“Good boy,” he praised. “Daddy is so proud of you.”

Frank kissed my cheek and I smiled. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled, helping me up onto the couch. 

“What are you making for dinner?” I asked. 

“Lasagna,” he said. 

Frank’s been cooking more and learning how to cook and it's been so nice. I loved it when he cooked and the whole house smelled so good. Neither of us has ever had to cook before so it was new. 

“What time are they coming back?” I asked. 

“I think in about an hour, just after they get situated at the hotel,” Frank said. 

I nodded, watching the tv. The door opened again a while later and I heard Susan bark. Frank’s family walked in and smiled. 

“Okay, I just finished setting the table,” Frank said. 

He picked me up and carried me over to the head of the table. He sat at the other head and the others sat between us. 

“So, is everything all set up for the wedding?” Linda asked. 

“Yeah, just about,” Frank said. “It's going to be perfect.”

“Is it the same as your wedding with that other chick?” Josie asked. 

“Um, no, Gee planned this one,” Frank said a little awkwardly. “Jamia never got a chance to start planning.”

“Wasn't it your dad who killed her?” Josie asked me. “They were just walking down the street and your dad decided to just shoot her. No reason at all, just--”

“We get it, Josephine,” Frank interrupted. “That happened but I've moved on and accepted it and Gee is nothing like his dad.”

“I'm not blaming Gee,” she said. “I mean, I'm sure Gee was still a toddler when that happened.”

“I'm nineteen,” I said quietly. “I was eight.”

“Frank, I didn't know you were a cradle robber,” Hannah said. 

Frank rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Gerard is just a little younger than me but that doesn't really matter,” he said. “He's nineteen and an adult.”

“How old was he when you two started dating?” Hannah asked. 

Frank bit his lip and I knew he didn't want to tell them that I was only seventeen and still just a teenager.

“Anyways, you gave the business up to Pete?” Linda asked. 

“He's the person I trusted with it most,” Frank said. “How's your job at that business in New York, Hannah?”

“Oh, it's great, I just recently got a promotion,” she said. 

“Congratulations,” Frank said. 

“Mommy got a reward for working hard,” Gabe said. “And next year I get to go to school and I'm gonna work hard too.”

“That's right,” Frank said with a small smile. 

I ate quietly as I looked down at my lap. We finished up eating and Frank put the dishes in the sink. 

“Can I play with your puppy?” Gabe asked and I nodded. 

He hurried off to play with Susan and I looked at Josie and Hannah nervously. 

“So, can we see your dress?” Josie asked. 

I nodded and looked over to where my wheelchair was. Hannah pushed it over and helped me into it. They followed me to the bedroom and I opened the closet door. I grabbed the bag and placed it on the bed, opening it up. 

“Oh, this is gorgeous,” Hannah muttered. “You'll look so beautiful in it. 

“It's not white?” Josie asked curiously. 

“I was going to get a white dress but I saw this one and it's just stunning,” I said. 

“It is,” Hannah said. “I wish I had a dress like this. It's gorgeous. And a tiara too? Oh, Frank spoils you. I wish he spoiled me. I can't wait to see how beautiful your wedding is going to be. I bet it's going to be breathtakingly beautiful.”

“If I know my cousin then he is going to do everything to make this beautiful,” Josie said. “He's using his limo, isn't he?”

I nodded my head and she sighed. 

“This dress is seriously breathtaking,” she said. 

I smiled and zipped the bag back up and hung back up in my closet. We headed back out and I saw Frank on the couch holding Kelly as he smiled. 

“You're just the cutest little thing in the world,” he cooed. 

I bit my lip as I watched him. He loved kids, how was I supposed to take that away from him?

“You having fun?” Frank asked as I wheeled myself next to him. 

I nodded, biting my lip. I just felt awkward and uncomfortable. His cousin and her wife just seemed judgmental and I really didn't like that. I hate judgemental people, they make me upset.

“I like your puppy, can I have him?” Gabe asked. 

My eyes widened as I shook my head quickly. 

“I-I got him for my birthday,” I whimpered, my lip quivering. “He's my puppy, you can't have him.”

“Don't worry, Gee, he's not going to take Susan,” Frank reassured me. 

I nodded and have leaned over to give me a kiss. I saw Kelly asleep in Frank’s arms as he cradled her. I was starting to get tired too. Since I've been moving a lot more and walking more I've been getting more tired. 

“So, Frank, what do you do other than take care of Gee?” Josie asked. 

“I, uh, I don't really do anything else but I love taking care of Gee,” Frank said. 

“What about music?” Linda asked. “When you were little you always wanted to be in a band.”

“Y-you wanted to be in a band?” I asked. 

“Yeah but that was just silly,” Frank said. “Obviously that would never work out.”

They stayed for a while before heading back to the hotel. Frank pulled me into his lap and I smiled. 

“Sleepy?” He asked. 

“Yes, daddy,” I said quietly. 

Frank smiled, pressing his lips against mine. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

He kissed me a little deeper and I smiled softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Frank picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom. 

“Bath time?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded. He got me undressed and helped me to the bathroom. I giggled as I stood up, holding myself up by the counter all by myself. 

“Look! I'm standing all by myself!” I cheered. 

“You're perfect, baby,” he said as he started the bath. 

I whimpered when my arms started to get tired. I tried to take a step over to sit on the edge of the tub but I wasn't able to support myself and ended up falling. I cried as I hit my elbow on the tile and I heard Frank hurry over to me. 

“Baby, oh my god,” he muttered. “Are you okay, princess?”

He helped me sit up and kissed my elbow gently. 

“I-I really thought I could take a step on my own,” I whimpered. 

“Soon you'll be able walk on your own,” he said. “You're already walking with my help.”

Frank picked me up and set me into the warm bath water. 

“Join me?” I asked hopefully. 

Frank nodded, stripping down bare. He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Frank kissed the top of my head and I giggled. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. “I-I don't think your family likes me at all. They kept saying kinda mean things.”

“They do like you, baby, they're just teasing me because you're so much younger than me,” he said. 

“Was Jamia younger than you?” I asked. 

“No, she was actually a year older than me,” Frank said. 

“I don't wanna be mean but they were a little judgemental, ‘specially Josie,” I said. 

“Yeah, she can be a little judgmental,” he agreed. “She's always been a bit of a snob.”

I nodded and he ran his fingers through my hair. I rested my head back against his chest and smiled. I watched the steam gently rise from the water, curling in the cool air. 

“I love you so much,” I whispered. “I love you more than anything else in the world.”

I looked back at him and he smiled, pressing his lips against mine. I wish I could stay in this moment for the rest of my life.


	23. Chapter 22

I gave Frank a kiss and he smiled at me. 

“The others are coming over for a little bit,” Frank said. 

“Why?” I asked sadly. 

“Just to talk for a bit,” he said. “It'll be fine, baby. We’re just gonna hang out with them for a little bit and then as soon as they leave we’re gonna eat a bunch of ice cream and we’re gonna cuddle up on the couch and watch movies until we fall asleep.”

“I can't wait,” I said and he smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss. 

He got up, changing into some black jeans and a yellow t-shirt. The doorbell rang and I pouted. Frank laid clothes out for me and smiled. 

“Alright, we’ll be outside, come join us when you're finished getting dressed,” he said. 

I wanted to try getting dressed all on my own today. Frank left and shut the door and I sighed. I pulled up my panties as high on my thighs as I could, lifting myself up with one hand and pulling them up with the other hand. 

“I feel bad for Frank,” I heard Josie say from outside the room. “I mean, marrying a someone who's handicapped? He's going to spend the rest of his life just taking care of his husband. He's giving up so much just to be with Gee. And Frank doesn't even get sex in return for how much he takes care of him. Personally I could never marry someone in a wheelchair like Gee that'd just be kind of like throwing my life away. How would Frank ever even have a social life?”

“The weirdest thing is the age difference,” Hannah said. “Frank never mentioned that he was marrying someone who was still just a kid.”

“I know, Frank is old enough to be his dad,” Josie said. “This whole thing is weird, a lot weirder than him and Jamia.”

“I liked Jamia, she was sweet,” Hannah said. “Gee barely talks at all.”

“It's like he's scared or something,” her wife said. “His dad was like a total freak who just shot random innocent girls for no reason. Maybe he molested Gee as a child and that's why Gee is so weird.”

My lip quivered as I listened to their conversation. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Hannah agreed. 

“But seriously, my cousin should get out of this relationship because it's going to ruin the rest of his life,” Josie said. “Frank’s going to ruin his life just taking care of Gee forever. And Gerard doesn't even want kids! He's making Frank give up children.”

“Frank loves kids,” Hannah said, almost sounding upset. 

“I know, Frank is going to have to take care of Gee for the rest of his life and not only that but he doesn't get any sex in return and he doesn't even get children,” Josie said. 

“God, he must really love him,” Hannah mumbled. “I mean, to give up everything just for one guy. Frank can't even leave town because they're in hiding because of Gee’s dad.”

“Gee is just fucking selfish,” Josie said. 

“What do you expect? He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth,” Hannah said. “He's probably used to getting whatever he wants, even if it means ruining Frank’s life.”

“I really thought my cousin was a lot smarter than this,” Josie said. “But Jesus, look at what he's doing.”

“Mommy! Come outside!” Gabe cheered 

I heard them leave and I sniffled. I finished getting myself dressed and wheeled myself outside. Frank looked over at me, his face falling in concern. 

“C-can I talk to you?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, wheeling me back to the bedroom. 

“What's wrong, baby?” He asked. “What happened?”

“I can't marry you,” I whispered. 

“Are you just nervous?” He asked. “Because it's okay to be nervous, I'm nervous too. I mean fuck, I'm actually getting married in just six weeks.”

“I-I think we should break up,” I whimpered. 

“We've been dating for two and a half years, we’re getting married in a week,” he said. “Please tell me you're joking.”

I shook my head and I saw his eyes water. 

“Is it something I did?” He asked, his voice cracking. “I promise I can do better. I'll fix whatever’s wrong. I can buy you a new wedding dress. I'll buy you an entirely new wedding if that's what you want.”

“Can you help me pack a bag?” I asked quietly. 

I was trying my hardest not to cry. I couldn't let Frank marry me, he'd just be throwing his whole life away. 

“You know I would do anything to make you happy,” Frank said. “I-Is this what you really want?”

I nodded and he let out a choked sob. Either way, he got up and packed a bag of clothes for me, making sure to include Casper and my paci. 

“I want you happy, Gee, you know I always want you to be happy no matter what,” Frank said. “A-and I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and you're always welcome back. And I-I love you so much, baby.”

“Can you drive me to Ray’s?” I asked quietly. 

He nodded, helping me into his car. It was silent between us, other than the sound of Frank crying. 

“I-Is it something I did?” Frank asked. “B-because I can change.”

“It's not you,” I whispered, looking out the window. 

I had a lump in my throat that seemed to never leave. My eyes were burning but I forced the tears back. I couldn't cry, not when Frank was here, this is for his own good. 

“W-we’re here,” he whimpered. “P-please don't leave me, baby.”

I sniffled, shaking my head. I saw Ray step out onto the front porch, I had texted him on the way here. He was clearly very confused and concerned, 

“C-can I please have one last kiss?” Frank asked. 

I nodded, leaning over to press my lips to his. Frank’s hand tangled into my hair as he kissed me desperately. I kissed back just as deeply, tears streaming down my cheeks. This was the exact spot in this same car where we had our first kiss. Now we were having our last kiss here too. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

Ray came over and grabbed my bag, helping me into the wheelchair. He pushed me inside his house and I looked back, seeing Frank sobbing in the front seat of his car. It broke my heart to see but I knew Frank would eventually move on and find someone else who was better than me and he would fall in love with them instead. 

“Why, Gee?” Ray asked as soon as he shut the door. 

“Frank deserves someone better,” I said. 

“He loves you, Gee, only you,” Ray said. “He wants to be with you.”

“But Frank never signed up for this,” I said. “He never signed up for me being in a wheelchair and not getting sex and not getting children.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“I love him and I want him to have better,” I said quietly. 

Ray didn't say anything as he pushed me to the bedroom on the first floor. 

“I can go to Frank’s tomorrow to pick up your other stuff,” Ray offered. 

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. 

“I want to take a nap,” I mumbled. 

Ray nodded, helping me into the bed. He left and I sniffled, hugging Casper. I sucked on my paci, tears running down my cheeks. 

A little while later I heard the door open and someone walked in. Lindsey curled up beside me, wrapping her arms around me. 

“You're getting married in a week,” she whispered. 

“N-not anymore,” I whimpered. “I called the wedding off and we broke up.”

“Why would you do that?” Lindsey asked. “Here, I'll call Frank and we can just talk this all out and then he can come pick you up and it'll be fine.”

“N-no, you can't call him,” I said. “I've made my decision and you can't change it, Linds. Thank you for caring but I already decided.”

“You love him,” Lindsey said. “You were the one who proposed. You were so excited for the wedding, you've been planning this for months. How could you just call it off?”

“I have to, Frank deserves better,” I whispered. 

“He wants to be with you,” she said. “He likes taking care of you.”

“He's giving up everything for me,” I assist. 

“Gee, just six days and you're getting married,” she said. 

“I'm not getting married anymore,” I stated. 

“Gee, come on, don't do this, he loves you, you love him,” Lindsey said. 

“I can't marry him,” I said. “He deserves so much better.”

“No he doesn't, Gee, you're perfect for him,” he said. 

I shook my head and she hugged me tight. 

A week later and I was a sobbing mess. We were supposed to be getting married today but instead I was at Ray’s, bawling my eyes out. I loved Frank so much but he deserved better. 

“Gee, come on, lunch is ready,” Ray said. 

“I don't want it,” I mumbled. 

“Come on, you have to eat,” he said. “We can go watch movies if you want.”

I shook my head, sniffling as I crawled under my blanket. After a while I heard shouting outside. I got onto my wheelchair and pushed myself outside. Frank was there and he looked to be a mess. He sobbed, dropping onto his knees in front of me. 

“Please take me back,” Frank begged. “I-I need you.”

I could smell the alcohol on him and I wiped away the little bit of white powder of cocaine on his nose. 

“I-I need you,” he sobbed. “Please, baby, please don't do this to me.”

I cried, caressing his cheek gently. Frank laid his head down on my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. He cried, clinging onto my skirt. He was shaking and crying.

“I need you,” Frank sobbed. “Please, baby, please take me back. I-I can't live without you, I'll do anything you want. Please just don't leave me, baby.”


	24. Epilogue

I smiled softly as I made sure my tiara was perfectly arranged on my head. I watched the others walk down the aisle and I bit my lip. 

Frank and I had gotten back together after he kept reassuring me that I only made his life better, not worse. We ended up pushing the wedding back until May after we just talked and spent a whole three months talking and spending time together before we decided to get married again. 

I wheeled myself to the beginning of the smile and Frank had this huge grin on his face. A white silk carpet was spread across the soft grass between the rows of seats. There were lush, green willow trees and bright flowers all around. The small park was surrounded by guards with heavy guns.

I stopped my wheelchair and kicked off my shoes. I pushed myself up and bit my lip. I lifted the front of my dress and walked forward slowly and a little shakily. Halfway down I looked up, knowing I wouldn't be able to make it the whole way. Frank hurried forward, wrapping an arm around my waist. He helped me up to the altar and I smiled as he held my hips to help keep me up. 

I had this huge grin on my face, I barely even listened to the priest talk the whole time. Frank’s eyes were watering too, he was so happy. 

“Do you, Gerard Way, take Frank Iero to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?” The priest asked. 

“I do,” I said. 

“Do you, Frank Iero, take Gerard Way to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?” The priest asked. 

“I do,” Frank said. 

“I pronounce you two husbands, you may now kiss the groom,” he said. 

Frank smiled, pulling me close as he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him as people cheered. Frank scooped me up in his arms and smiled as he carried me down the aisle while people threw flower petals. I giggled as I looked up at him. 

“Beautiful boy,” he muttered. 

Frank carried me to the big, white gazebo. There were flowers all around and little white lights around the edge of the gazebo and wrapped around all the pillars. There were circle tables with white table cloths, decorated with little flowers and pastel pink cloth napkins underneath fancy glass plates. 

The tables were lining the outer parts of the gazebo, the middle was kept empty for a dance floor. There was a rectangle shaped table at the head of the dance floor for the wedding party. In the corner was the barista and the DJ.

“Congratulations,” Lindsey said. 

I giggled, giving her a hug. 

“Come on, we have to go take photos,” Frank said. 

The wedding party all came to take photos in the garden with all the flowers with the pretty stone paths and beautiful benches. As soon as we were done, Frank carried me over to sit at the head table. 

“Champagne for the new couple?” The bartender asked as she came up. 

“Thank you,” Frank said as she poured some into his glass but covered mine when she almost poured it in there. “He's underage.”

“We have water, soda, tea and one of the grooms requested pink lemonade at the wedding,” she said. 

“Pink lemonade,” I chose happily. 

She smiled and nodded before walking off to get my drink. 

“You called them and had them bring pink lemonade?” Frank asked with an amused smile. 

I giggled, nodding my head. Frank wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It's true what they say about how your own wedding goes by in a flash. I couldn't believe it when the sun set but it was so beautiful. The little fairy lights lit up the gazebo, casting a beautiful light on everyone’s face. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

His arms were wrapped around my waist, my feet hanging a few centimeters off the ground as my arms wrapped around his neck. I couldn't walk another step even if I wanted to, my legs were so tired already from so much walking and standing. 

“I love you too,” I mumbled. 

“Let’s sit down for a little bit, let’s let you rest,” he said. 

I nodded my head and we sat back down at our table. 

“Do you want more cake?” He asked. 

“No, my tummy’s full,” I said. 

Lindsey sat down beside me giggling. 

“What's funny?” I asked. 

“Nothing, just happy,” she said. 

“How’s your date?” I asked. 

“He's really funny and nice,” she said. “I think we’re really hitting it off.”

I smiled, looking out at the dance floor. There were a couple people I recognized to be Frank’s workers but there was also Pete and Patrick dancing in their matching suits, Ray and Christa and Ryan and his boyfriend Brendon. Lindsey’s date came back and they went off to dance and I smiled. 

“You really did throw me the perfect wedding,” I said. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby boy, I love you,” Frank said. 

It started to get later, nearing half past one in the morning. People were leaving, some a little tipsy. Frank helped me into my wheelchair and we walked to the limo at the entrance of the park. We got to the hotel to the biggest suite on the top floor. It was fancy with a huge, soft bed and a romantic fireplace. 

“What do you say we order a pizza and watch movies until we fall asleep?” Frank suggested. 

I smiled and nodded. Although we couldn't have sex because I still wasn't completely healed, this was just as nice. But I was a little disappointed that I couldn't wear the expensive lingerie I had bought. Frank helped me out of my dress and into a onesie and he changed into some pajamas too. We ordered pizza, cuddled up together on the couch as the brand new Mr. and Mr. Iero.


End file.
